FootPrints in the Snow
by Azure Ryukiba
Summary: All dream of becoming a hero, having great strength and power, but not the price it comes with. Marina didn't want it, never asked for it, but destiny had other plans. Will there even be a world to save if she can't even save herself?
1. The Healer

__**oh deary me, I'm such a spaz... Well Imma try to not just follow directly the story line, cuz who wants to read the game all over again... So expect stuff to change here and there. Mostly just the time line in how quickly stuff happens will be slowed down quite a bit in the beginning. Well Skyrim belongs to Bethesda yada yada, enjoy and review 8D  
><strong>

_Footprints in the Snow_

CHAPTER 1: THE HEALER

The three men in the small wagon sat watching the passing scenery, lost in their own thoughts. Two in heavy chain and leather armor and the other dressed in tattered rags. His eyes scanned around panicked and worried while the two others simply just glared off in their own directions. Ralof, a blonde Nord, took another glance down at their unconscious captive-mate. He tilted his head slightly envious of the sleeping imperial, at least she wouldn't be awake to know the horror to come her way.

The red head wouldn't know what hit her. Huffing lightly he returned to gazing ahead, watching the carts moving forward down the narrow road. The wheels of the wagon hit a hole, jarring the occupants and driver enough to send them bouncing in their seats. With the bump the woman rolled from her seat into the middle of the cart, landing with a thump and grunt. Ralof leaned down attempting his best at righting the befuddled woman.

She sat back down in her seat, looking to her bound hands and tugging as roughly as she could on the leather strips. Giving her a pitying stare, Ralof spoke. "So, you're finally awake..." He whispered as lightly as his strained voice would allow.

"What happened..." Her wide eyes scanned the passing mountain side, not understanding how or why she was here.

"You were caught trying to cross the border." A look of mild understanding passed over her face as she gave up trying to find a way to escape.

"We shouldn't be here!" The man in rags shouted for the umpteenth time at the guard driving the wagon. Ralof sighed becoming annoyed with the other Nord; he should at least face his fate with dignity.

"What is your name Imperial."

"Marina..." She whispered sinking back into the wood, there was no way she could just jump the side and run off into the mountains.

"It isn't us that the empire wants, it's these Stormcloaks!"

Sighing Ralof looked to the horse thief again. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The driver shouted for the three 'criminals' to keep quiet, but they didn't let his order deviate them in their conversation.

Glaring at the silent man in the cart, Lokir turned his nose up at him. "And what's wrong with him?"

Ralof instantly jumped the other man, clearly insulted for his lack of respect toward his silenced partner. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak. The true high king!"

"Ulfric?" The mans eyes narrowed in confusion. "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." Disbelief crossed his face before he paled under the dirt covering his face. "But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us!" The now hysterical man looked about ready to take his chances and run into the forest.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"But I haven't done anything." Marina began to panic as badly as Lokir. "I don't want to go to jail, and I'm not ready to die!" She squeaked. The other man shook his head and rambled off to himself a fortified city coming into view just down the hill. Ralof began talking to him and Marina, attempting to calm them down if only a small margarine. They all tried to ignore the guards ahead, and the voice of General Tullius as they neared closer by the second to their final moments of life.

Lokir began screaming out the names of the Divines, praying that they would hear and save him. Ralof scoffed as they entered the gates to the city glaring at the small grouping of men watching them. He suddenly began going down memory lane, and revealed their location, Helgen.

Behind her Marina could hear a child talking. "Who are they daddy?" He had asked as she turned around. The boys father, much to the child's dismay, quickly sent him inside. The man knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't something an innocent child should see.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts! Move it!" A woman shouted demanding that her orders be carried out as soon as they left her lips.

"Why are we stopping!" Lokir jumped around in his seat, looking around everywhere at once.

"Why do you think? End of the line..." Ralof sighed shaking his head. His blonde hair fell into his face, but he quickly straightened himself out. He would face death like a true warrior and not cower like the man beside him. He and Ulfric locked eyes for a second, and looked away from one another. This was it, and they were ready.

"But they can't... they wouldn't..."

He turned to Marina again. "I'm sorry that you must share our fate." Clearing his throat he spoke again. "Let's go, shouldn't keep the guards waiting."

"No, wait! We're not rebels!" Lokir shouted again as the four stood. He backed into Marina and shoved her into Ralof.

"Out of the cart now prisoner!" The woman from before screamed, hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Face your death with some courage thief." Ralof helped Marina out of the sandwitch between himself and Lokir. Ulfric looked over his shoulder watching as horse thief finally made his way to the ground. He glared up at Marina as she used his shoulder to help herself down. He moved to the side, sending the woman to the ground.

"Stand!" The woman shouted. Marina glared up at her through her tangled hair, and attempted righting herself. With a loud plop Ralof landed beside her, bending down pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks..." She whispered, trying not to shake in anger and fear. Lokir continued to ramble off to the men, trying to get them to vouch for his and Marina's innocence. His pleas were ignored as the Captain once again barked out another order.

"Empire loves their damned lists..." Ralof said releasing Marina's arm. Ulfric's name was called, then Ralof's and just after Lokir's.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" He bolted, ready to take his chances and run.

"HALT!" She ordered the fleeing captive. "Archers!"

"No don't!" Marina called, but her cry was ignored. The archer's arrow flew from his bow, speeding through the air until it was stopped by the flesh of the fleeing man. Marina's bound hands flew up to her mouth as she gasp. She wanted to go over and see if she could do anything, but she would only end up in the same position as Lokir.

"Anyone else feel like running!" The Captain growled out, glaring straight at the frightened Marina.

The red head backed up a step, fear setting in of the woman and her fate. "Wait, you there... Step forward." Blinking back a fresh set of tears, she looked at the much kinder guard. Taking a few slow steps she stood a few feet away from the man, and the trigger happy female. "Who... are you?" He was clearly confused, not expecting to see the strange young woman before him.

"M-Marina... of Bruma..." She gulped hoping that the man would let her go. She didn't belong here.

"You're a long way from Cyrodiil, Imperial. Captian, what should we do? She's not on the list." Marina's face lit up, he might just let her go.

Her hopes came crashing down. "Forget the list. She goes to the block!" The Captain turned on her heel heading toward the gathering of captives and guards.

"I'm sorry, we will make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil." He pointed with the feather in his hand. "Follow the Captain prisoner."

It only took once for the woman to look back at Marina, hand gradually migrating to her sword for her to follow behind her. The General Tullius was talking to Jarl Ulfric as she walked up. He held clear aversion for the other male. It wouldn't surprise Marina if Tullius would run the bound and gagged man through, but it was something she didn't want to see.

Then it went silent, until a cry broke out echoing down the mountain. Everyone looked around, not sure where or what had made the call. The Guards didn't let that stop what they had planned for the Stormcloaks. They had Ulfric right in their grasp and nothing was going to get between them and ending the war. The priestess soon began reading the captured men and woman's rights before their fates were met.

Marina stared up at the giant of a Nord. His massive ax glistened in the dim sunlight, just waiting for flesh to carve through. She hoped the prayers would continue for just a little bit longer, but they were cut short by an impatient male. He didn't feel like waiting for the inevitable to happen. He stood before the block, glaring at the executioner. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same!" He was then pushed down to the ground on his knees, and kicked down onto the stone laying his neck out for the ax. The executioner drew his weapon back, holding it high above his head he brought it down on the solders neck. It sliced through like a hot knife through butter, severing the mans head from his body. The captain kicked the limp and bleeding body over thoughtlessly, and called for the next to be killed.

Marina gave another cry shaking her head and covering her eyes. Ralof close beside her wanted to do something to calm her nerves, but there was nothing that he could do. She looked like she was ready to fall over dead of her own accord, no execution necessary. The blood all drained from her face at the site of the still bleeding corpse. The shouts from both sides were drown out and distorted.

"Next the renegade from Cyrodiil!" The captain shouted pointing her finger at Marina. The young woman hadn't realized that she was next in line to lose her head. She stood still, her knees locked in place and unwilling to move an inch. Another cry rang out from the mountains, it broke her out of her stooper as she looked around. "I said next prisoner!"

Marina looked over at Ralof, silently pleading him to do something. He just shook his head, and nodded it toward the waiting executioner. Her heart jumped down into her feet, and she felt chilled to her very core. _This is it... this is what I get for running away..._ She passed the corpse of the fallen man, and looked at the head still laying in the basket. She didn't have time to say anything before she was pushed to her knees and a boot in her back forcing her down. She felt the wet and sticky blood of the other man beginning to cake onto her cheek.

Over the executioner's shoulder she saw something gigantic fly by. It was gone for a moment as someone shouted as to what he had just seen. She saw the ax raise up high, but the site behind it instilled more terror than the weapon. The form few up over a tower, landing down sending a shower of broken stone to the ground. It locked eyes with Marina for just a fraction of a second before it opened its massive maw.

"Dragon!" Someone screamed in terror.

The dragon released a blast of sound from deep within it's throat knocking everyone over. People shouted and screamed as the sky changed color. Marina's vision began to warp in her terror she couldn't figure out what to do. It took several seconds before she could even remember how to stand. "Get up! The gods won't give us another chance!" An unbound Ralof shouted over the screams of people and blasts of fire. Marina looked to him as he continued to pull her away from the block and toward temporary safety.

The two ducked and dodged the short way from the fireballs and falling stone. He lead her inside a small tower, letting her fall down to the stone steps to catch her breath. She could just make out the man talking to Ulfric behind her, but their conversation seemed of another language all together. She didn't come back to reality until a gentle, but slightly forceful, hand touched her shoulder. "Let's go up through the tower, before it crashes down on us."

She stood on her own, finally coming back to her senses, self preservation kicking in. She ran up the stairs ahead of the men, only to be yanked back as a black dragon head crashed through the side. "Toor... Shul!" The dragon belched flames hot enough to begin melting stone, and catching the wood inside the tower on fire.

Ralof took a breath and looked through the giant gap in the wall and down at the burning building below. "See the inn on the other side! Jump through the roof, and keep going!" He ordered.

"A-alright." Taking a breath Marina backed up and vaulted herself from the roof. She landed and fell to her side, she winced in pain but it was soon forgotten as she got to her feet. She rushed to the steps and out of the building as it continued to be devoured in flames. The other side she was met with the guards, and the dragon as he landed several yards away. The kind guard that Marina had seen before ordered for everyone to get back as the dragon once again breathed his flames.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He then ordered the other guard to protect the small child before he took off down the burning streets with Marina in tow. He stopped suddenly. "Keep close to the wall!" He yelled to the woman behind him. She nearly fell to the ground as the dragon landed above her. She clenched her eyes closed as the heat from the fire of the dragon seared everything in front of it. The smells of burning flesh entered her nose making her sick.

"Can I do nothing..." She cried as the dragons shadow passed over her and Hadvar. The two ran on again, trying to get to the rest of the scattered solders.

"Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of my way!"

Ralof skid to a stop holding an ax in hand. "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!" The Stormcloak growled squaring his shoulders.

At the moment Hadvar didn't seem to care whether or not he personally killed Ralof. "Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

"Marina, come on into the keep!" Ralof shouted leaving his foe behind to his own fate.


	2. Escape

**Thank you everyone for such kind reviews! Hope that everyone continues to enjoy my utter randomness :3 And just for you Cupcake, I made this chapter longer! Hopefully it doesn't seem to jumpy... I need a Beta blarg, well enjoy and review!**

CHAPTER 2: ESCAPE

"Here, let me unbind you..." Ralof pulled a small dagger from the table behind him. Holding her arms out Marina watched as the man sawed at the leather strips, cutting them one by one. They all snapped loose and began falling to the ground in a small pile. She rubbed at the raw skin on her wrists a few times, letting her hands glow brightly as she healed herself.

"Were you hurt..." She asked finishing her spell ignoring the dead body behind her.

Ralof grunted as he looked at the body of his fallen companion. "No, let's look for a way out of here." He spoke lightly still able to hear the dragon's roar just outside. He cursed under his breath, unable to open either gate. "Here take this." The ax in his hands was ignored and useless to the healer.

Instead she took up the deadliest weapon in the room that she could find, an old broom. "It's the closest thing to a staff here..." She whispered to the male with the confounded visage. "The guards took mine, what choice do I have?"

The two looked around the small room, trying to find a leaver or anything that could be used to open the door. Backing away toward the middle of the room they stood together silently trying to figure out what to do when shouts broke their train of thought. Ralof shushed Marina and drug her to hide around the side of the wall.

"Can you really fight with that...?" She gave a shrug of the shoulder, preparing for the Captain to emerge through the door. Ralof held the ax in his hand, waiting for the unsuspecting guards to open the door. The female Captain was the first to step through the gate, her hand holding her sword and her gaze falling straight to the dead Stormcloak.

"FOR ULFRIC!" Ralof shouted pouncing on her back. She whirled around, but far to slowly. Her eyes went wide as the ax was pulled from her shoulder. She fell to her knees watching as her subordinate fought with the furious Ralof. She attempted to get him, or at least the 'defenseless' Imperial before she bleed to death.

Raising the broom she brought it down onto the steel sword, the wooden weapon bounced harmlessly from the deadly one. Rising to her feet again the Captain gave one final charge ready to take the other woman down with her. "Stop this!" Marina shouted at the blood thirsty woman. Her clouded mind couldn't comprehend enough to cease her assault. "Please I beg of you!"

"Die you Stormcloak traitor!" The Captain yelled, backing Marina into a small room. Her back hit the stone wall stopping her immediately.

The Captain smiled and cackled wickedly, hoisting her sword high in the air. Marina's palms felt warm, not from sweat but Magika flowing through her veins. The Captain gave a yell preparing to slice through the flesh of her enemy, but stopped short when the flicker of red blocked her vision. "Uur!" Marina shouted throwing one palm out, her hand consumed in flame blasting out and toward the stunned captain. Flames spewed forth consuming the ill fated woman, burning her flesh instantly. Marina's body felt hot as Magika surged through her body. Biting it and the horrible feeling of just having taken a life she emerged from the small room.

The Captain's dying gurgle haunted the healer, but she fought back the emotion. It was either her or the mad woman who had already tried to kill her twice now.

"Not bad, for a mage..."

"I'm actually a healer..." She sadly sighed letting the flames die back down to small embers. Then to almost nothing at all. "Well apprentice actually... I know next to nothing about destruction..." Her body shook as though she had just caught a chill. "Please, let's hurry out of here..." She leaned against a wall clenching the broom in her red glowing hands.

Ralof looked up from searching the dead bodies, clearly not believing what the woman was telling him. "This was no work of a novice. I'm glad you're on my side." He pulled a key from the dead woman's pockets and headed straight toward the other locked gate.

Ralof took a glance down at the broom and the charred wood under her shaking hands; the man said nothing to her on the matter. After all mixing fire with wood got that result. Marina followed after the Nord through the gate silently. The end of a hall collapsed as they ran through, narrowly missing being crushed beneath several tons of stone and wood. Ralof opened a door slightly, able to hear voices on the other side. He held out two fingers, supposing that there were at least two Imperial soldiers in the room.

It broke her heart having to use spells against others, rather than to help them. She would do what was necessary now, and regret it later down the road. She and Ralof charged into the room, ax drawn and Magika flaring up. The two soldiers didn't know what hit them.

"Let's keep moving." Ralof tugged the woman's arm lightly, pulling her along into a run beside him. Her skin felt clammy beneath his palms as her muscles twitched every so often. Blindly running through the old building they came to a battle taking place between a few Stormcloaks and Imperial guards. The guards were taken out quickly once again, before they had time to react to the reinforcements. Marina began murmuring quick prayers while Ralof and the two other Stormcloaks began talking, hoping that the killing would be over. But it wasn't even close to being done. Many more died within the next hour, and many more would be dead before the day was up.

"It's dead stop!" Ralof shouted grabbing onto Marina's arm. She blinked wondering where she was and what had happened. She stared long and hard at the bear, it's burning fur melting into clumps on it's roasting flesh. _What... happened? _She stared gaping at the burning corpse. Hadn't she and Ralof just been inside the keep. _When did we get into a cave..._

Abruptly the healer became sick to her stomach as she and Ralof emerged from the cave system. She coughed while a panicking Ralof tried to quiet her. The dragon was flying over head. She couldn't hold it back any longer, she lost all control and emptied the contents of her stomach. Ralof watched her shutter in the cold and cover her face with her hands.

"You can't blame yourself. They would have killed you if you hadn't fought back." He once more pulled her to her feet, guiding her down the road.

The woman watched him, confusion written all over her face. Gasping she remembered the burning village. "...The people back in Helgen... the children what about them!" She yanked her arm from his hands wanting to rush back to the village to help anyone she could. He once again grabbed her before she could rush back into the annihilated village.

"There is nothing more we can do! We have to leave before reinforcements arrive." She submitted to the bigger man, following behind as his shadow. Several animals scented the two humans long before the pair seen them, and hid in the rocky terrain. The road was quiet, not even the birds sang in the pines. Beautiful mountain ranges encased the area from a distance, and several up close as the two walked the winding path.

Marina's chard broom drug the ground as she walked. It fell from her fingers clanking against the stone. Which in turn caused a still jumpy Ralof to spin around with his weapons drawn. The girl walked past him several feet and stopped. Heaving a sigh he relaxed giving the broom a final glance and took the lead again. "Are you coming?" Wordlessly Marina stared at the ground, nodded her head and trudged her way on beside the Nord.

"Is she alright?" Gerdur watched the still Imperial from the corner of her eyes. The cup in Marina's hands had gone cold as she stared at the liquid inside.

"She's been like that ever since our escape..." Ralof stood, placing the cloak back around the woman. He took the untouched cup from her hands easily and sat it on the table.

"I worry Ralof. What do we do about this dragon." Gerdur leaned on the table holding her head in her hands trying to relax the coming migraine. "We're defenseless here."

"The Jarl will help..."

"Ralof, are you able to go? Can you send word to him, and get us aid." Her brother shook his head, he couldn't risk being seen.

Just then Hod stood from his seat, opened the door and in ran his son and the dog. Stump barked once before he shook off his dark fur soaked with water. Frodnar was instantly grabbed by his mother, and a warm blanket rubbed against his head. The boy grumbled loudly under his mothers fussing, and tried to escape.

"It doesn't look like anyone will be going to Whiterun tonight..." Hod stared out at the sudden down pour. "Get some rest you two."

Ralof still stood beside Marina, who had never moved since she had sat down. "Come now, you heard Hod, get some rest." He pulled the chair out from under the table picking her up from her seat. Without a fuss she allowed him to carry her to the bed roll and under the warm skins.

"Come brother, let's get something to drink." The other male spoke pouring two mugs of mead. Stepping over Stump he handed Ralof his drink, and the two men quietly talked with Gerdur. The storm outside still raged on well into the night, but once morning came it was peaceful and quiet.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Came an oddly chipper voice. Ralof rolled over in his bed roll rubbing his face in a hand. Marina leaned down resting a hand on his shoulder smiling ear to ear. "Gerdur's fixed breakfast, come eat with us."

She stood and walked, or skipped, toward the table and sat down folding her hands in her lap waiting on the rest of the household. Ralof sat up, stared and mumbled to himself as he yawned. He took a glance at his sister, who could only shrug in her own confusion.

"I heard you asking about sending someone to Whiterun." Marina spoke wiping her mouth clean. "If no one else can go. I will."

"Are you sure? Do you even know the way?"

"Well, no but if I get directions I'll be fine." She watched Hod waiting for him to reply back to her. She knew she had a good sense of direction if given the chance to get her bearings. Ralof pulled a map from his belt, placing it on the table he unfolded it.

He pointed to a spot on the warn parchment. "This is where we are now," His finger traveled up the map for a few inches until it stopped on another marked place. "This is Whiterun."

"It isn't far. It may take a few hours at most on foot." Gerdur explained as she pointed out landmarks on the way. "Ralof, you should show her to the main road." Her brother readily agreed as he folded up the map and handed it to Marina.

"You need it more than I do. I know Skyrim like the back of my hand."

"Wait a moment before you leave." Gerdur began rummaging through a chest in the house, searching frantically for something. She pulled out a long oak object wrapped tightly in cloth. Little more than a walking stick she unwrapped the staff and gave it a quick once over. Satisfied by what she seen the older woman handed it to Marina. "My brother says you lost your previous staff. I've had this old thing lying around for years now."

"Are you sure?" Marina traced the glowing patterns with a finger staring distractedly as they reflected back at her.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm sure." Smiling the other woman clasp Marina on the shoulder. "Think of it as payment for saving my baby brothers life." Ralof huffed loudly but was easily ignored by both women.

"I'm sorry, Marina. But this is as far as I can lead you..." Ralof turned around to look back at the fading images of his sisters town. "Will you be able to make it?"

She smiled giving him a bow. "Yes, thank you for taking me this far." Taking her staff in her hands she gave it an experimental twirl. "Thank your sister again for this. I'm sure it'll come in handy." The wooden weapon gave a tap on the stone road as she leaned on it slightly.

Ralof waved his hand to her as he backpedaled before turning completely and heading back the way they had came. Marina pulled her cloak closer to herself as she walked the other direction from her friend. She kept her head down when a passing farmer or knight caught site of her. Marina knew she stuck out with her small stature and bright red hair.

She tried to smile and seem as harmless as she really was when a guard began walking beside her. The giant Nord glared down at her, but turned back on his patrol. His mind set knew that something so small couldn't cause any harm all alone, but he would keep an eye on her if he had to.

"Such a friendly welcome I've gotten so far..." She huffed raising her eyes. "First they try to kill me... now they look at me like I'm going to go around on a murdering spree..." Mumbling she continued down the cobble stone road, a small farm coming closer into view with each step. Her mental rants were sent into an abrupt halt at the site of a Giant. His arm drew back, ready to slam into the Imperial woman at his feet. She rolled out of the way at the last second. The Giants fist slammed down causing a small crater in the farming land. With a roar of agitation at the swift moving warrior he stumbled forward from an arrow impaling deep within the base of his neck and shoulder.

His massive bulk turned around ready to stomp the Imperial at his feet and kick the female archer as far as he could. "Farkas!" The sword woman shouted ducking under the Giant again, slashing her sword through his calf. Another warrior charged from the side, screaming a battle cry as he ran with his two handed sword held high. The archer drew another arrow taunt, waiting for the Giant to fall into her arrows path, now partially distracted by the howling male Nord. She released the arrow allowing it to cut through the air sinking into the flesh of the Giant. Aela quick to draw her swords charged at the Giant slashing at his flailing arms.

"Ria, Farkas move!" She screamed suddenly backing away from the Giant. He stopped his assault on the two women and man. He stood shell shocked as a massive fireball slammed into him from behind. His eyes bugged in anger and pain from his charring flesh. Giving a scream he turned on Marina, but before he made it to far another arrow shot from Aela's bow stopped him. He crashed down to the ground causing it to tremble with his weight. His fall echoed as he hit the earth sending up a shower of dust and rock.

Ria swung her sword off, splattering blood onto the ground carelessly while she watched her shield-sister. Farkas went to the body, examining it for anything valuable. The older woman stared at the other Imperial, not quite sure what to make of her. "Hail stranger, you handled yourself well there. Good show."

Marina shook her head, and looked around unsure of where she was. Walking around the still form of the giant Marina stood by the two women. "Oh, hello..." Resting her staff on the ground she watched as the smaller of the women excused herself and walked on down the road. Aela just looked at her confoundedly. Marina jumped back suddenly and stared wide eyed at the dead giant. "What happened here?" After Farkas had gathered what he could find, he nodded to Aela, she in turn motioned for Marina to follow after them. The older woman brushed off the girls strangeness and followed after her companion.

"What are you doing out here?" Aela asked shouldering her bow.

"I'm on my way to Whiterun. I am heading in the right direction right?" Aela made a noise as she walked beside the other woman, watching Farkas taking the lead.

"Hold on brother!" She called, he turned around looking back wondering why she had stopped him. "Follow Farkas, he will show you the way." She bid the two farewell, and left on into the wilderness. Looking up at the tall and bulky Nord gave her an imposing feeling.

Without a word, he turned around waving his hand for her to follow him. Marina cleared her throat, trying to find something to say to fill the silence. She glanced back up at him, and he quickly looked down to her. His eyes scared her senseless. He looked blind his eyes were so blank and colorless even his pupils were almost nonexistent. "What?" He asked staring down over his bulky shoulder.

"Sorry..." She snapped her eyes back to the road ahead, trying to forget the strange eyed man. The two were silent as they walked forward down the road for a time before she found the courage to speak to the strange male. "So, are the three of you mercenaries?"

"No, we're Companions. We fight battles for anyone with enough coin."

_Sounds like a mercenary to me... _"Oh, how long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was little." She made an understanding noise in the back of her throat, quietly wondering if he was going to say anything else on the matter. It didn't seem like he wanted to elaborate on his own and she didn't ask for him to say anything on it. "Are you planning to join?"

"Me? Join the companions?" She gave a little laugh. "I highly doubt that I could."

"You should go to Kodlak and ask him. He has a good eye for new recruits." It sounded like the male was forcing himself to say that, as though he really didn't want Marina to join but was obligated to ask anyway.

"I'll keep that in mind." The rest of their trip was spent in awkward silence, and not soon enough the city walls came into view.

"Halt, cities closed with the dragon about, official business only." A guard barked drawing his sword from his sheath.

"I come seeking audience with the Jarl. Riverwood needs aid." Beside her Farkas huffed and boasted that he could take the dragon out easily enough on his own.

"Open the gate." The guard sheathed his sword, and backed away allowing Marina to pass by without incident. "We will be watching you Imperial." He said as she passed by.

Once inside the city, it didn't seem anyone gave her the time of day. They all went about their business' human, beast and Mer all alike bartering on the streets and children playing with one another. "Thanks fo-... alright just leave without saying anything..." She turned around looking for the tall dark haired man, but he had already vanished into the city.

The meeting with the Jarl had gone over surprisingly well, he even had asked her to return at a later date when he thought that she could be needed. Right now just wasn't the time though. Huffing lightly she stared into her empty coin purse listening to her stomach rumble. Glaring at the tiny cloth bag she wondered why she hadn't accepted the gold from the Jarl.

She could have stayed at the local inn and gotten a nice meal, but no she had declined like a noble warrior... "I'm not a warrior... what in Oblivion was I thinking!"

_"You should go to Kodlak and ask him. He has a good eye for new recruits." _She looked around, would that even be a good idea to try and join the Companions? She could try, it wouldn't hurt. What would be the worst to happen? They send her away back into the streets, or take her in as one of their own.

"Oh sweet Mara... laugh at me now..." She stood tying the empty coin purse to her side and picked up her staff and headed on her way. Searching every building that she could began getting her nowhere. If he had really wanted her to ask to join, he should have at least pointed her in the direction of their guild... Not run off into the sunset never to return again.

Fuming she entered the bar, likeliest place to get any information. Once inside the sounds of a Bard playing greeted her. "Hello there, have a seat and I'll be with you in a moment." A Redguard woman holding a tray of mead and various foods.

Laying her staff beside her she waited at a table close to the warm crackling fire. It wasn't long before the bar maiden stood at her table with a pleasant smile on her face. "Do you know of the Companions?"

The Redguard inclined her head crossing her arms. "Yeah, their base is in Jorrvaskr on the east side of the city." Tapping a finger on her chin she continued. "Pretty sure they're looking for new members; were you thinking of joining?"

"I'm going to try."

The Redguard pulled out an extra chair at the table and sat down. "From what I know, they're picky about who they let in... Think that you have what it takes?"

Marina gave a shrug of the shoulder. "Don't know until I try." The other woman smiled warmly.

"It's hard to miss, just head toward Gildergreen. It's the dead tree in the middle of Whiterun."

"I think I remember passing it a few times."

"If you've been to Dragonsreach, you should have seen Jorrvaskr." Marina blanched and glared at the top of the old table. She felt utterly foolish for missing the building. The Redguard just laughed at her irritated expression and left to serve the other men and women in The Bannered Mare.

After some time she stood standing at the base of the steps. "All or nothing Marina..." She took one final glance up at the darkening sky, hoping that she wouldn't have to spend the night staring up at the stars.


	3. The Companions

**Sorry this chapters so short, but it's more of an introduction to the companions than anything. I'll be sure to make the next one longer! Enjoy all.**

CHAPTER 3:THE COMPANIONS

The large door gave a loud protest as it was opened, inside Jorrvaskr was just as noisy. Marina slipped in through the small gap and before she had time to blink she was jumping back into the wall avoiding a collision with a Dunmer and Nord. The two brawlers went at it ignoring the intruder throwing punch after punch. Each trying to bloody up the other as quickly as they could.

Several men all stood around watching with amused expressions, some even placing bets on who would win this round. "Here for a contract...?" Marina was at a loss for words, so simply shook her head no. The large man began sizing up the new comer. He looked like he wanted to double over laughing but was to stoic to even bother with the attempt at humor.

He eyed her up and down again, waiting for her to explain herself. "I wish to join the Companions." Gulping at the male she waited.

With a roll of his eyes he threw his thumb toward a set of descending stairs. "Go talk to Kodlak, he makes all the decisions on who joins and who doesn't." Marina scurried around the man like a frightened Skeever heading toward the stairs. His narrowed eyes followed her the entire time until he lost sight of her.

With the sounds of the brawl finally beginning to drown out she wandered down the large hallway. Tapestries lined the walls and comfortable chairs sat around small tables. "Can I help you?" Marina turned around not expecting to see such a kind old lady standing there with a broom.

"I'm looking for Kodlak."

The old woman rested her broom against a door frame, giving a motherly smile. "Looking to join child?"

"Yes ma'am."

The old woman stared with surprise in her eyes. "Rare we have someone with manners come to us." Smiling she waved it off. "Follow me. So why are you here to join, you don't seem the ruffian type."

"I don't know really."

The old woman's smile faded to a little frown, she knew Kodlak would just send her on her way. The girl obviously didn't have it in her to do what the Companions had to. "Kodlak, you have a visitor." The woman gave Marina a light push toward the now quiet pair sitting in a corner of a room. One an elderly man with a pleasant smile, the other looked oddly familiar.

Squinting she stared across the room while he glared back. "You!" The dark haired man raised an eyebrow clearly not knowing what was going on. "You ask me to join, and then just ditch me in the middle of a strange city? I just spent the entire day trying to find this place..." She grumbled placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you bantering about..."

She threw her arm up pointing a finger at the man. "You have some nerve Farkas... what's so funny?" Kodlak suddenly began chuckling rather loudly at the entire situation.

"Child this is Vilkas, Farkas' twin brother." Marina lowered her arm and her face began turning red. "Now what is it you come to me for?"

She shuffled around on her feet wanting to just turn tail and run. Sleeping outside didn't seem to look so bad at the moment. "I wish to join the Companions." She all but whispered.

"As I thought, come here." She tried to avoid all eye contact with the older man, but her eyes just seemed drawn to stare back at his.

"You can't be serious about this, Master." Vilkas muttered beginning to rise from his seat. The elder waved him back down without so much as looking away from the girl.

"Do you think you have what it takes child?"

"I won't know until I try." Kodlak seemed mildly satisfied with the answer as he leaned back in his chair.

"I am no one's master, Vilkas." Turning to Vilkas the older man lightly reprimanded to the other before turning back to Marina. "Let us see what you've got. Vilkas take our young friend here and test her." Biting back a protest Vilkas stood from his chair and left the room. "Go on child."

Still red as a tomato Marina ran to catch up with the Nord. He had nearly made it back to the dining hall by the time she caught up. Leading her outside he walked over to a weapon rack yanking one free. "Don't tell me you can't even weld a sword..." He grunted as she dropped the sword from her grasp. She bent back over trying to hold the heavy metal weapon in both hands. "You're going to get yourself killed... come on let's get this over with." He picked up a heavy iron shield banging his sword onto it and crouching down. "Come at me!"

Gritting her teeth together she hefted the sword and gave it one good swing slamming into Vilkas' raised shield. He didn't so much as flinch as she brought it down again. "Stop flailing about and arch the sword!" He barked once. "Put your weight into it!" A small crowd began to form as the two continued to pace around the training area. Their spectators all began to cheer on the small girl for her spirit.

"Enough, stop." Vilkas shouted as Marina continued her assault in a blind rush. Now on the offensive Vilkas easily disarmed her. Marina panted heavily as the weapon was jarred from her hands. The Nord stared at her eyes intently as they seemed to change shades slightly. "Collect your senses." He sheathed his own sword taking the training one away before she could get a hold of it again. Rapidly blinking she stood straight, and looked around once again confused as to what had just occurred.

Looking down to her reddened hands she flexed her numb fingers. Vilkas threw the now laughing crowd a glare sending them all scattering back into Jorrvaskr. Once they were all clearly out of the way he folded his arms watching the girl over the bridge of his nose.

"So, you think you can keep up with the Companions?" He scoffed and turned his nose again. "If it were up to me I'd send you back to Winterhold College, but it isn't." He turned on his heel and headed back into the warm building.

"Very graceless with a sword milk drinker." Aela tilted her head grinning mischievously. "You will learn to stray away for Magika and into the real stuff soon enough."

"What do I do now?"

"Train and fight your way to the top." She pushed away from the wall walking toward Jorrvaskr. "Until then find some way to make yourself useful." A trail of light poured out as the door was opened, and vanished as it was closed once more. Marina stood alone in the dark staring at the vague forms of the weapon rack. Her fingers traced the hilt of a sword before she jerked her hand back to herself.

"Should I really throw all my beliefs out the door..." She sat down in one of the chairs on the covered area laying her head down on top of the table. She knew she was throwing everything she held dear away as soon as she set foot inside of Jorrvaskr. There was no taking back what she had done now. At least until Jarl Balgruuf called on her again. "Like that will ever happen."

She closed her eyes lightly, just to rest them. But she soon drifted off into a dreamless slumber only to be interrupted by a sudden nightmare. That dragon stared right at her, delving deep within her mind and soul with those glowing eyes, and his maw burnished with embers of fire as it opened wide. Marina jumped awake startling Tilma from draping a blanket over the sleeping girl.

"Dear, you mustn't frighten an old woman like that." She lightly whispered placing a hand on Marina's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I had a strange dream..." She rubbed the palm of her hand into her eyes wiping the edges free of sleep.

Tilma backed away as the other woman stood. "It's quite alright dear. But please go sleep in a proper bed." She folded the blanket up and draped it over her arm as Marina followed her inside the quiet building.

"How late is it... shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can never get anything done during the day." Smiling she winked at Marina. "The men keep everything so cluttered while they're awake it's far to hard to clean." Marina gave a small chuckle and agreed from what she had seen already. Inside the two women could hear the soft snores of the men and women inside all sleeping peacefully. "There are a few free beds on this end. Go on and chose, I'll take care of your things dear."

After a few minutes of clearing various objects off a bed Marina sat down looking around the dimly lit room. The decorations were sporadic, each of the Companions having different tastes in weapons and tapestries. Laying back onto the soft furs Marina stared at the blank wall beside her. She thought about her room back in Bruma, it wasn't much but this strange foreign room felt far more comforting. It wasn't a home, but it was somewhere she could go to and be safe. Safe from the elements, dragons and her parents.

This time her sleep was uninterrupted by the hellish dragon. The bed was warm and the room silent. There were no window's allowing the suns bright light to shine in onto Marina's face, her body hoping for extra rest. Her stiff legs and back needed time to recover, and her mind to adjust to the situation.

"Wake up milk-drinker!" Suddenly a weight was dropped onto her. "I expect my armor to be repaired before the dile reaches noon." With that Njada left the room slamming the door behind her. Marina sat up groggily rubbing sleep from her eyes and lay a hand over the armor in her lap. Her head snapped up to search the room for the woman that had dumped the task of repairing her armor, but she had obviously already fled the room. As had everyone else that slept in the large room the previous night.

"By the nine... what a way to wake up..." She grumbled blinking rapidly and shaking her head.


	4. The Beast Within

CHAPTER 4: THE BEAST WITHIN

Marina glared down at the armor on the small table. She had finally finished repairing the tare in the leather, and fixed the dent in the metal. She stood and all but dropped the armor on the other woman's bed, leaving the room in a huff.

"New blood! Here I need my daggers cleaned, they're starting to smell." Athis pushed his sheathed daggers into Marina's hands and left her behind to stare in annoyance. Gritting her teeth she blew her bangs from her eyes and flopped back in her chair. Taking a rag to the daggers muttering under her breath. Her entire day seemed to continue in the same fashion, with each companion she met they would give her some menial task.

Quickly she began regretting ever setting foot into the Mead Hall. It was well into the afternoon by the time the place was quieting down. Most of the men were training or already getting drunk, while the women were not really doing much different. Marina poked her head over the edge of the stairs, only seeing Tilma sweeping on the other end of the room. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she came out from hiding. Hoping to finally get something in her growling stomach.

Her mouth watered spying a lone Sweet Roll sitting on the edge of the table. "You're all mine now." Smirking she reached her hand out, only to have the sweet roll snatched out from over her head. The corner of her mouth twitched as she watched one of the twins walk away with her prize. Taking a wooden spoon she tossed it at his head, missing by several feet and hitting his armored back.

It thunked to the floor as the man stopped and looked down at the harmless weapon, and up to Marina as she stomped away. Farkas' brow rose up in confusion, but he shrugged it off and continued to munch on his snack.

"Ah, there you are new-blood." It was Aela this time. "Just who I was looking for."

Marina sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What in oblivion do they want now..." She muttered under her breath. "Yes, Aela?"

"We're running low on supplies. Go to the market and pick some things up will you." Resting one hand lazily on her hip she waited for the other woman to stand. Marina contemplated throwing herself off the edge, maybe she would break her leg and finally be done with this entire fiasco. Instead she stood and held her hand out to take the coin purse from Aela. "Great, well get going. We're losing daylight here."

Rolling her eyes she picked up her staff, which had currently turned into a fancy walking stick, and went down the stairs. The lady at the stall watched Marina as she packed what ever items she could into the sack for the Companions. Both women looked exceedingly irate, but said nothing of the others problems. Taking the stuffed sack back, and handing the proper coin off Marina headed to the next stall for meat and mead.

"Are you sure you're going to make it back?"

Huffing under her breath Marina tugged on the sacks trying to hold them up. "I'll... be fine..." She poked her head around the side of the pile of food and other supplies. It went well at first until she took a step into the crowded market. She could hear voices telling her to 'watch out' and 'be careful'.

"Watch it." A gruff male voice said, taking hold of several heavy sacks.

She smiled until she looked at who it was helping her, then her face fell into embarrassment. "Thanks..." Farkas nodded his head taking his share of the burden. She bit the inside of her cheek huffing to herself trying to regain her composure. "I'm sorry for earlier, that was very immature of me."

"What? Oh yes I remember now."

Marina gave a small chuckle, and shifted the weight in her arms. "I've just been having an engrossing week... it wasn't my place to take it out on you in the first place."

"Don't worry about it."

Sighing happily Marina sat the sacks down, someone else could take them to where they belonged. Farkas sat the ones he was carrying down, and turned to go continue his training. "Thanks for the help Vilkas." He stopped turned around, and stared at her as if thinking 'and everyone calls me stupid'. Marina gave a quiet "Ugho..." Realizing that she had once again made a mistake. Then remembered that she was mad at the twin. Her true anger had simmered down until she made a new reason to be irritated with Farkas, and the fact they had to have been talking about two different incidents.

Her fists clinched around her staff, biting into the woodwork. She took in a deep breath through her nose, relaxed her shoulders and released her breath. Farkas' brow rose up waiting for her to say something, if anything, to him. Turning her nose to the air she walked away, slamming into Skjor's armored chest.

"You have training to do, whelp." Grabbing onto her arm he tugged her along past Farkas, and out into the chilled mid-afternoon air. The dark haired man watched with slight amusement on his face, but still had no idea what had just occurred.

Once outside, Skjor tore the staff from her hands, gave it a glare before tossing it off in a random direction. He ignored the shocked gasp from the Imperial. That weapon was of no use to anyone who wished to belong in The Companions. He turned around giving the same death glare to her apparel. Pinching the bridge of his nose he grunted, there was far to much to change in the girl, but she needed to break her bad habits quickly.

Grunting again he grabbed onto her arm, staring intently at the draping sleeves. They had to go, her entire attire had to go. How such clunky garments could possibly help anyone out was beyond him. The sleeves hindered her hands, the dress wouldn't allow her quick movement, and by Akatosh the long hair needed to go as well. The clothing wouldn't even protect her from the harsh Skyrim weather, much less the business end of a sword.

Marina gulped staring up at the tall man, his expression looking all the more ireful with each passing second. "Remove any excess... cloth..." Shaking his head he turned around picking up a sword for himself and for Marina. She picked at one of the long sleeves for a moment, removing the long trailing cloth. Her now bare arms felt the slight chill of the air. Even with the bright sun shining down on her in the training area, it was still colder than Bruma. The green grass, tall trees and flowing rivers gave it the appearance of being anything but.

"No magicka, just steel on steel. Ready yourself, I will not hold back." And true to his word, he didn't. As soon as Marina had the sword in hand he came down on her swift and hard. There was no time for her to second guess what she had to do when she blocked the other sword. They were dull, yes, but the heavy metal would cause major damage if she didn't watch herself, it after all was still a sword in the hands of an expert.

The few that had also been outside training all stopped to watch the 'new-blood' and Skjor's thrashing of her. When Vilkas had fought with her, it wasn't near as brutal on his end. Even he knew when to take it easy on such a new recruit that had never spilled an opponents blood by way of sword. Vilkas stood beside his brother, both watching with mute expressions. Their eyes watching each movement, each mistake that would cost the girl her life.

Skjor shouted orders to her, demanding that she change her pattern of defense. If she didn't go on the offensive it would be her death. The Companions wouldn't always be there to hold her hand in battle. They watched each others backs, yes, but not if the one guarding theirs couldn't guard their own.

"Skjor that's enough!" Farkas roared at the other man. He stopped quickly and looked to the younger man. Marina's sword crashed to the ground loudly as she fell to her knees. Her eyes wide and unfocused. Her breath came in erratic pants as her arms shook only just able to hold her own weight up.

Farkas' eyes dropped to her hands, her fingernails dug into the stone ground cracking it under her fingers. His light eyes narrowed slightly watching as a tiny red glow reflected from her hands. He nudged his brother causing the other man to instantly shift his gaze to the same spot. Something had changed quickly in her movements, she wasn't moving and her breathing had stopped its agitated pulse.

"Stand up, whelp. Your reprieve is over." Skjor ignored Farkas' order to leave the girl be.

His training sword glimmered in the dying sun as he lifted it to strike, if she didn't defend herself she didn't belong here in the first place. "Skjor, let her rest." Farkas took a step forward, but was stopped by his brothers outstretched arm.

"If she can't fight, she should go home." Farkas nodded to his brother, but he still didn't like the idea of this. It just seemed to harsh, training took time not mere moments. He didn't like the idea of a mage standing with them, nor did his brother. There was still no reason behind it though. "We can't afford such a hindrance, you know this-..." Skjor's sword slammed down to the ground, missing Marina by a mile.

She landed to the ground agilely on her feet as she dropped from the air. Leg twisting under Skjor's sword arm she knocked the heavy weapon from his hand. The twins watched, their already pale faces draining of blood. Skjor had never been disarmed before by anyone. Let alone now running on the defensive. The older man almost would have liked the situation, excepting he feared what would happen if he didn't concentrate.

"Enough!" Vilkas bellowed preparing fully to charge and help his shield-brother. At the loud shout Aela threw open the door, trying to see just what was going on. Her eyes widened seeing Skjor fall to his knees. Farkas and Vilkas finally deciding enough was enough and interfere with the fight. Her hands flashed red as the magicka flowed through her veins to palms.

The blank look in her eyes vanished behind Vilkas' shield as the man blocked the inferno that sprang forth. The twin kept his head ducked down below the rim of his shield, feeling embers fly over and the heat enough to make him sweat. His arm protected what he could of Skjor's bare neck and head from the fire that licked over from above.

Farkas bent down quickly grabbing a piece of discarded cloth, and ran over to his brothers aid. The bulky man dashed behind the small girl, throwing the cloth over her eyes, effectively causing the fire to flare wildly around as she threw her hands around. Tying a quick knot around her head, he grabbed onto her flailing arms with one hand as she searched him out.

The flames ceased as he held her tightly against his frame as her magika finally dwindled out. This was why he hated magicka, and those who used it. It was as unpredictable as they were. She snarled fighting against his hold, and went slack as she finally passed out from the choke hold.

Slowly Vilkas lowered his shield to see the woman had finally been put under control. "It was like looking straight at a demon..." Skjor whispered as he and Vilkas rose from the ground. Aela rushing to help the older man stand. His eye fell down to her confused expression, she shook in fear just at the terror held behind his voice.

"What has happened here?" Kodlak spoke so lowly it caused the four to jump slightly. "All of you, away!" He yelled at the still gawking crowd of men and women, and turned back to the others he had first addressed.

"I pushed her to far, " Skjor cleared his throat, and recovered himself. "and she fought back like a cornered animal." He brushed away Aela's concern, his gaze intent on the calmly sleeping woman in Farkas' arms.

"Come, explain to me what happened..." Kodlak motioned with his hand as he turned around heading toward the rock lined cliffs behind Jorrvaskr. "Take the child to her bed, Farkas." He said as Skjor, Vilkas and Aela walked into a hidden room in the cliffs. He followed behind them, closing the room off from the other side.

Farkas stayed for a moment as the rock slid back into place hiding the rooms existence from everyone but those who knew of it. Turning back to the Mead Hall he entered, every one of the newer members all dashing from the door as he entered. Ria jumped up from the table, her mouth dropping to the floor. She had heard what happened, but she didn't believe one word. But seeing the other Imperial in Farkas' arms unconscious told her they hadn't lied.

The Nord had never seen the place so crowded and quiet at the same time. He cleared his throat trying to ignore it. Tilma stood off to the side, holding her broom in her hands, and lowered her eyes to the floor. She too had heard the fight outside, but didn't dare go see. As Farkas crossed the room the fledgeling Companions all jumped out of his path, falling over themselves and knocking objects off tables and sending chairs to the floor on their sides.

Tilma and Ria trailed after the man silently, each hoping that she was only sleeping. They knew Farkas had been the one to bring her down, but he would never kill the girl. There had to be some reason behind her sudden craze. Skjor had just brought it upon himself when he pushed her to her breaking point.

The two women walked with him as he continued down the hall to the Living Quarters. "Farkas, take her to another room."

"Why?"

"We can't let her be with the others right now." She answered as he looked down to the old woman. Tilma placed a hand on his shoulder trying not to stare at the still blind folded girl. He still didn't follow her reasoning at the moment, but if she thought it was a good idea then he should just go along with it.

**There is the first real taste of Marina's split personality, or her Dragonborn gift/curse which ever floats your boat. Like I said before on my DA account, theirs really nothing much about the Dragonborn that stands out (other than the soul sucking part) So imma improvise! And I hope I'm keeping the characters in Character, I don't have much to go on atm still can't run Skyrim on my pc yet... Anyway Merry Christmas all! =D**


	5. So It Begins

**So sorry for the dely, but I've finally gotten my new computer, and can now play Skyrim! Been distracted with that for awhile and re-downloading stuff. Still need to do my drawing things, but mah scanner is on the fritz sooo... blarg... Anyway enjoy! It'll start really picking up soon enough I hope with actiony stuff and such :3... though I'm not good at writing fighting scenes, any tips would be appreciated; R&R **

Slowly Marina opened her eyes, a damp cloth lay on her forehead. She took a deep breath in through her nose and released it through her mouth. Her head throbbed unbearably, but what would have caused it she couldn't remember. Feeling like more of her life was just slipping through her fingers she sat up, the rag falling down onto her lap.

"They're deciding if you're staying or not." Jumping she turned to face the voice. Farkas leaned forward resting his clasped hands on his knees.

She didn't even feel the energy to even attempt to be mad at the man. "What did I do?" She rubbed at her eyes, a sense of unease tickling at the back of her throat. He stood from his chair, picked up a large circular metal object and held it toward Marina. Vaguely she could recognize it to be Vilkas' shield. The metal warped and charred almost beyond use. "I... I didn't mean to, is he alright?"

"Yeah, no one was hurt." Sitting the shield back against the wall he returned to his seat. He didn't know what to say to her, she was obviously upset about having caused such a major dispute among the Companions, and she didn't even know what she had done. It was a little irritating that she couldn't even control her own emotions and actions. In a true fight, what would she do? Would she even turn unknowingly on her own friends, and could she even bring herself back once it was all over.

There was no question in his mind that she would be sent away. There was no other possible choice on the matter. She had very nearly killed two high ranking members. Although that did pose an interest, if she could be taught to control herself, then she would make one fierce warrior. The thought was as exhilarating as it was dreadful.

"Ice-brain, come here!" Aela shouted from the hall. Grunting Farkas rose from his seat, leaving Marina slightly to herself. She could still see his silhouette shadowing the doorway filling it completely. Taking a glance around the room proved her to be sealed in, No where to run, and nowhere to hide. The judgment of the Companions would be brought down full force soon enough.

Their conversation was muffled down to dull whispers, even the emotion in their voices was muted out to nothing. Farkas backed into the room again, Aela's head peeked around the corner for a split second, only just getting a glimpse of Marina. The Nord woman gave Farkas a rough pat on the arm, and was gone.

"I'm sorry to have caused such trouble, I'll be taking my leave." She straightened her back as best she could, but could not raise her head.

She owned nothing, there would be no packing necessary. She would be gone before she even knew it. "They're giving you one more chance." Farkas spoke leaning against the frame of the door. She didn't know what to say to him, so she kept quiet. It seemed like the most logical thing by this point to her. "If anyone can teach control; it's The Companions."

"What idiot would agree to help me..."

She looked up at the man, he just stared back at her. "I may not be smart, but I'll whip you into a Companion yet."

Marina snorted, it was just her luck. She didn't want to stay, she didn't want to risk losing her own mind again, but there was no where else for her to go. She was stuck one way or another. "Then... thank you..." Leaning back against the stone wall she sighed closing her eyes. "When do I start training again?"

"Soon as you're up to it." Marina bit back a grin, then she wouldn't say she was ready for a long, long while. "Or as soon as I deem you ready."

"Just perfect..." Groaning she rubbed at her temples hoping to relax her muddled mind.

"Get some rest. Got some things for you to do tomorrow." Just the thing she needed, more grunt work. _Errand girl Marina returns._ She thought to herself as she pulled the fur covers over her crinkling her nose up, the bed smelled like a dog...

The next morning when Marina awoke, the entire mead hall felt empty. The building was vacant of loud snoring and yelling. She looked into her shared room as she passed by, poking her head into the long room. Tables were bare, beds empty and the room void of life.

"Marina!" Was called from behind, she let out a loud gasp as a pair of arms came around hugging her tightly. "By Akatosh girl you scared me. I thought you were dead."

"Umm... Ria wasn't it?" Marina backed away as far as she was allowed. Ria nodded her head quickly folding her arms against her chest. "What happened... this place feels so empty."

Ria shuffled around on her feet, wanting to dance around the subject but there would be no way around it. Either she told her or let one of the brain dead men spout off the wrong non-since. "Almost everyone left." Marina's eyes widened, and she pointed to herself in shame. "No! No, not because of you. Well not entirely, they all just... wanted to do … other things?"

"You don't need to lie Ria." The red head took another glance at the empty room. She hadn't entirely lied, she told the truth just conveniently forgot a minor detail.

"Anyway, Farkas sent me to wake you."

"What did he want?" She asked as they walked along out of Jorrvaskr.

"We're going to help Eorlund." At the confused look on Marina's face both girls stopped in their tracks on the stairs. "You don't know who Eorlund is! He's the greatest blacksmith in all of Whiterun, Skyrim even!" Asking why he would need their help seemed like it would be pushing it, so she settled with a nod of the head.

The silence was abruptly broken as the two women ascended the stairs to the blacksmith. The sound of a hammer on metal echoing down the hill. At the top they spotted Eorlund, bent over a long strip of steel hammering it into shape. He took a quick glance at it, decided it satisfactory and dunked it into the basin of water beside him. Raising his arm to his brow he wiped away a blot of sweat, finally noticing the silent women. A smile broke out on his face as he greeted the Companion and the 'new-blood'.

"Hail, Ria you two are the ones that Farkas sent?" The other Imperial gave a smile nodding her head politely responding to the older Nord. Eorlund scratched at his bearded chin turning his gaze to Marina. "I took the liberty of getting started. Here child come to me for a moment." He waved a hand toward Marina before turning around, picking up a piece of unfinished leather armor. "Yes yes, this will do." He muttered to himself, placing the bundle in Marina's hands. She opened her mouth to ask what it was for, and what she needed to do with it but he had turned his attention elsewhere. "Ria, work the forge and finish the boots will you."

"Be my honor." She gave a wide grin and rushed to the blazing forge.

"What is your name?"

"Marina, sir."

"There is no need for titles." Waving her off slightly he had her follow him to a fairly large working area. He pushed aside several weapons, and had her place the leather down. "Do you know anything of forging armor?" As much as he guessed she didn't, he was right. "No matter, I was told you know a thing or two about repairing?"

"Not enough to make anything of use though." Eorlund shrugged at her uncertainty, he would be there to help her out with any questions she may have. The entire process consumed Marina's mind, it wasn't something she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but it was fun for the time being. After she got started the easier the task seemed to become with the help of the Master Blacksmith.

"Excuse me," Eorlund looked over from helping Ria hold a boot steady. She turned her attention to the armored soldier standing on the steps. "The Jarl has sent me to fetch a ugh... Marina."

"For what? She is occupied right now, can this not wait?"

"No, I've been told she's needed immediately." Turning from her work she stood beside Eorlund. The guard turned expecting her to follow obediently. His authority shouldn't be questioned, even if he stood in the Companion stronghold. He turned once, his head barely visible over the top of the stairs, his eyes hidden behind his helmet. Eorlund gave her a small push forward, and she complied with his early release of her work.

Together the guard and Marina disappeared from Jorrvaskr, headed to Dragonsreach. There was no use asking why the Jarl needed her in particular. There had to be someone else that would be better suited for whatever he may ask, but the guard wouldn't respond to her. Either he thought himself to far above her, or he didn't even know himself.

Once they covered the short distance from Jorrvaskr and up the winding steps they entered the keep. The smells from the kitchen filled the entire room, signing that it wasn't quite time for dinner, but it was about to be ready. The smells of the food made her mouth water. Her stomach gave a gurgle, she hadn't even eaten since early the day before. And she suddenly felt weaker as she remembered now that her mind was no longer occupied with other thoughts.

The guard gave a quick, respectful bow to Balgruuf, and turned on his heel and stood at his post by the door. "Ah, there you are." The Jarl stood from his throne, Irileth glowering just beside him, and his Steward Avenicci looking impassive on his other side. Before her voice could reply back to him, her stomach gave a growl that echoed in the stone room. Balgruuf cleared his throat and tried to hide his smile away. "Go find something to eat, but hurry. We don't have a lot of time."

Finally with a contented stomach, Marina returned to stand before the Jarl. No longer was he sitting on his throne, but standing off to the side speaking with a robed figure. The hooded man noticed the strange redheaded woman first and abruptly ended his conversation with Balgruuf. The blonde man turned to face Marina and folded his arms across his chest.

"Finally, now we can get this started. This is the one you chose to do this?" The robed man voiced sounding extremely sarcastic. Sighing heavily he continued. "Very well."

"What exactly have I been chosen for?"

"I've been doing research on the dragons." Raising her eyebrows Marina urged him to elaborate. "To get to the point I need you to fetch something for said research."

"I still don't quite understand where I fit in on all of this."

"You've had experience dealing with dragons, so you're the perfect candidate." At this point Balgruuf decided to return to another part of Dragonsreach, leaving the situation to either be resolved or another 'candidate' to be found. Marina blinked slowly, sure she had _seen _a dragon and nearly was killed by it in the attack on Helgen, but that didn't necessarily mean she knew how to deal with them.

"What exactly am I doing?"

"I need you to delve into Bleak Falls Barrow, and find a stone for me."

"You don't sound so sure it's even there." The mage shrugged his shoulders, a small smile forming on his face. Repressing her urge to groan she took a deep breath. They apparently had it in their heads that the stone actually was still in the old ruins, and not pillaged years before. Not only were they going on the off chance that it was there, the place had to be crawling with the gods know what.

She knew old ruins back in Cyrodiil crawled with monsters and giant bugs. Why would Skyrim be any different. In most cases monsters were easy to fool and could be bypassed easily, but there were those that adopted at least the intellectual level of a child. They wouldn't be the brightest of creatures, but if you let them get to close and let them fool you into thinking they couldn't hurt you. That was it, you were dead.

"Please, that stone will help a great deal in my research." He begged suddenly attempting to drop his sarcastic tone. The truth of the matter, he really did need it, but wasn't entirely sure if Marina would be up to the task of actually retrieving it. "I have heard you just joined the Companions, I believe it might just get you in for good with them helping the Jarl."

"I guess, bu-"

"Great, then it's settled! Off to Bleak Falls Barrow, hurry now the Jarl is not a patent man." He said waving her on along muttering happily under his breath to himself.

"How do I keep getting myself into these things..." She wondered aloud releasing her pent up breath. Now to just explain to Kodlak that she had to leave on business that wasn't associated with the Companions themselves, everything just seemed to be getting better and better for her the more time passed.


	6. Unlikely Friendship

**God I just couldn't stop with this chapter, i was going to keep going until after the word wall, but it'd end up just ... blarg XD if it didn't already... Anywhoooo I can't decide between two songs that fit Marina better Fields of Innocence by Evanescence or Unbroken by Silentium, I'm such a nerd :3 Well enjoy this weirdly fluffyish strange chapter  
><strong>

CHAPTER 6: UNLIKELY FRIENDSHIP

"Excuse me, Kodlak." Marina knocked on his open door, he hurriedly shoved a book into his desk before he slowly stood. He reached his arm out resting it on the oak desk to retain his balance. "I'm sorry to bother you, but it would seem the Jarl needs me to go retrieve something."

The older male gave a slight tilt of his head, obviously thinking deeply on the matter. "Where and what?"

"A stone, in BleakFalls Barrow." He gave a noise in the back of his throat and limped toward the door and Marina. She wanted to lend him a hand, but at the same time didn't want to seem disrespectful. She had done enough when the other new recruits had left, leaving only the Circle and a few others remaining in Jorrvaskr.

"I do not think it would be wise to go it alone." Marina easily agreed with him. She didn't want to go alone. It would be far to dangerous. But the mission had nothing to do with the Companions either, she couldn't expect anyone to be sent with her. "I will speak with the Jarl on this later. He should have come to me for this." He pointed her off to wait on down the hall as he went to fetch any of the Circle members.

She took in a deep breath, turned around and began walking down the hall way. Her fingers traced over the top of a table, and she leaned forward on it staring at the tapestry hanging above it. "You sure about this?" Came a rough sleep deprived voice from behind. She didn't jump or make any indication she had heard Farkas at all.

"Guess I don't have a choice. They did ask for me specifically." With a shrug of her shoulder she turned to face the Companion. Wordlessly Farkas turned toward the door, and Marina trotted off after the Nord. He had hoped to wait awhile longer before taking her for any actual combat, but the decision wasn't his to make by this point. This would either make or break her, and him if he didn't watch what he was doing. He didn't fear her, there was nothing to fear if he controlled the situation from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Riverwood, now sat just a speck in the distance below the hill. The Nord hadn't wanted to stay in the inn, but wanted to gain more ground. Marina hadn't wanted to travel any farther in the dark. Both had clashed and butted heads with one another about their traveling conditions. Farkas grumbled to himself that he could handle anything the wild threw at him, but Marina didn't want to risk getting caught off guard. There was no use for stumbling about in the dark.<p>

Both sat on opposite sides of the small fire, backs to one another Marina folded her arms tightly across her chest and hunched forward. Farkas, continued mumbling to himself, as he ran a stone against his sword.

"What about food?" She glared off at the dark tree line.

Huffing Farkas slowed his movements, but speed back up to his original pace. Placing her hand on the ground for balance Marina turned to face him. She opened her mouth to voice her current opinion on him, but stopped short when he all of a sudden went still. His back went rigged and head went up alert, reminding her of a frantic rabbit hearing something behind it.

"What is it?"

"Hush..." She blanched at his abruptness, and went to talk back to him. He stood dropping the stone to the ground and held his sword tightly. "Stay."

Was his only command and he vanished into the darkness. Marina tapped her fingers on the ground crinkling her nose. "Yes master..." The mountain side had become oddly silent. "...Farkas?" She stood and was immediately grabbed from behind. A hand covering her mouth and dagger pressed to her side.

"Didn' expect me a woman..." The voice said from behind; his stale mead ridden breath wafted against her cheek.

"Your men are dead, release my pupil..." Farkas ordered from someplace Marina couldn't see. She wasn't sure if it was just that dark, or if her vision was failing her again, her mind failing her.

_Please Akatosh, not again... _She prayed repeatedly to herself, hoping that she could keep herself under control. Her blood seared through her veins as her heart beat against her ribs. The man released her for a split second giving a screech as she sunk her teeth into his fingers. But he quickly grabbed a fist full of hair pulling her back to him.

"I won't warn you again." In an instant Marina was released once more, stumbling away from the bandit. At first she thought that the ragged looking man was about to challenge Farkas, but at the last minute he scrambled away down the path. "Were you hurt?" He asked sincerely.

Forcing herself not to spit and hold her head at the same time she looked up. "No, I'm fine." Sitting back down she rubbed at the back of her head, absentmindedly trying to fix her hair. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Clearing his throat he turned to looking around the area again, seeing or hearing nothing he sat down keeping his sword close.

The crackling of the fire was the only sound to pass between the two. The hypnotic dance of the fire captured Marina's attention entirely, as though she could understand some deep connection that she shared with it. Blinking quickly she looked about the tiny camp area, seeing Farkas tensed up in light sleep. Curling up next to the fire she decided to do the same. Knowing that he would want to be off and up before the sun rose.

However she was broken from her dreamless doze by a strange whimper. Mentally she expected to see a wounded dog, possibly a wolf, but she didn't expect to think it come from her companion. Sleepily she crawled over, hesitating placing a hand on his armored shoulder. His chin tucked down to his chest as he half lay half sat up against the mountain. Behind his eyelids his eyes danced about frantically and his lip curled up in a silent snarl.

"Farkas, wake up."

"_**Rrraagh!**_" Farkas growled, grabbing and quickly pinning her to the ground under him. He had moved so abruptly she didn't have time to process the action. All she could see were his bared teeth and wild eyes. His facial features relaxed slowly as he woke up from his dream. His lips closed over his teeth only to part a moment later to give an exasperated sigh.

The shock wore off soon after, and she wasn't sure what to do in the situation. The Imperial had never been remotely close to any man like she was currently, and it began to frighten her. "Um... Farkas, if you're awake now..." She took in a shaking breath as she began to feel dizzy from the encounter. "Could you let me go."

As soon as he was a respectful distance away she moved over farther. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." His hand went up to rub the bridge of his nose and he shook his head.

"Bad dream?" She rubbed at her arms bringing her cloak around herself. She was thankful for Kodlak's incite on giving the warm material to her. He nodded his head slowly and went to rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"We should keep moving..." He cleared his throat and jumped to his feet. Once his sword was resting against his back he began kicking the dimming fire out. There was no reason that she should know what exactly he had been dreaming. That was between him and him alone.

"Here," Marina began picking through a small pouch on her side. "before you go to sleep, put these under your pillow." He stopped and stared down at her over his shoulder giving her a strange look. Women weren't supposed to give men flowers, or had things changed and he just didn't notice? She fidgeted with the flowers twirling the stem around in her fingers waiting for him to take the offering. "It's lavender..." She whispered feeling extremely awkward and out of place.

She began laughing in her head to herself. Here she was giving a big burly Nord flowers. _Sweet Mara, I must look ridiculous... _It surprised her again when he finally closed his hand over them, and placed them somewhere in his armor to maybe not be completely crushed. He continued on vaguely motioning for her to follow him.

They trekked higher up the mountain, snow began to fall and cover the ground. The cold began biting in immediately, but Farkas was unaffected by wind or snow. Being a Nord certainly had it's benefits. The sun finally began to rise, only just making the outline of their destination visible. Massive ancient arches and stair ways rose up, giving the area a completely different feel from the area surrounding it.

"Kill them!" An almost familiar voice shouted, directly after a wave of arrows fell. In the same instant Marina felt her feet fly from the ground, and Farkas once more to close for comfort. An arrow scraped by slicing into Farkas' flesh but burying itself deep into the stone beside them both. Ignoring the pain from the minor wound Farkas turned when the arrows stopped. His hand went up and closed over his sword.

Marina had never seen someone as large as him move so rapidly. Every arrow fired missed, zipping past his head body and legs. Taking the stairs three at a time he was on the first archer within a matter of seconds. His heavy sword came down on her with force enough to cleave her in two, killing her instantly.

Marina closed her eyes at the gore that unfurled in front of her. It was the executioner's block all over again. Only this time there was no dragon, at least one would hope, to interrupt the slaughter of the bandits. Even from the distance she could still hear the blood splatter, screams and the sound of Farkas' sword taring through flesh. The crunching of snow and light breathing finally replaced the screams of terror.

"Open your eyes, if you can't stomach this... then it's best to not stick around." Her eyes landed on his boots and sword hanging down by his side held tightly in his right hand. Then traveled up to the blood splattered chest plate and relatively blood free face.

Gulping she quickly turned her eyes to his arm, remembering the arrow that had sliced through. Blood openly flowed down his arm, but it seemed not to bother him. She tried to place herself into a more familiar place upon seeing a wound.

"Your arm... I can heal it." She reached out slowly when he turned his arm over to look at it.

"It's fine." She muttered a 'don't be stupid' causing him to even less want her to have anything to do with treating him. "I don't like magicka..."

"It's going to get infected." The action of grabbing his wrist with only one hand was useless, her fingers couldn't touch and he easily pulled his arm from her. "Fine have it your way." With a huff she picked up her robes a bit and all but stomped up the stairs nearly slipping on them in the process.

Farkas chuckled to himself under his breath, but was quick to return to a serious mood. He was on a job there was no time for being silly. Inside wasn't much warmer, but it was an improvement from the harsh wind. Even if it were warmer, it didn't mean that they were alone. Voices echoed in the room and the glow from a fire danced along the walls.

"Here, you take them." Farkas whispered handing a bow and a few arrows he found by a dead body to Marina. Her mouth snapped open but his hand covered it. "Just shoot." He gave her a boost to sit beside what could be a coffin.

Now she could see the two bandits clearly, but they hadn't any idea of them being seen. Let alone anyone else in the room with them. 'I've never shot a bow!' She mouthed to him fumbling with the bow and arrow, nearly dropping the arrow in her lap. Farkas rolled his eyes as he lay his sword against the stone work and nudged her arms up, and hands into the best position that he could get.

The bow gave a soft creek as he helped her pull it back. He rested his chin on her shoulder trying to aim the arrow as best he could, but Marina couldn't keep her eyes on what she was supposed to do. His hands over hers and face right beside hers.

"Pay attention." He whispered.

"I can't do this..." _I can't take someone elses life again! _Her heart pounded and she wanted to cry and be sick at the same time. Closing her eyes she took in a deep shaking breath, and looked back at her target. The strong hand holding back the arrow over hers vanished, and the arrow bolted from her hand leaving a burning feeling in its wake.

One of the bandits gave a yell, but was not killed. The arrow lodged itself into his shoulder, missing both heart and head completely.

Farkas' presence was gone in that instant leaving Marina to limply hold the bow. She knew the battle honed male wouldn't need her help. She wouldn't be any help at all if something were to go wrong, but Farkas could handle himself.

From the wall Farkas pulled a torch free and lit it with a piece of flint. He handed the light source to Marina without even looking her way. She took it before it could fall to the ground. The man that had handed it to her wasn't paying any attention if she was actually going to take it.

Shaking her hand off lightly she freed a sticky web from her fingers. Down the hall they came to an open area, a gated off passage way, a lever and a dead body. Farkas stared at the body for a moment and then to the lever he lay by. He walked around both and headed to the gate. With a grunt he tried to pull the gate up, but it wouldn't budge. Marina stared up at the top ledge above the gate, and off to the side. Several symbols were raised out from the stone.

"Farkas, can you move this?" He turned around and stared at the rock barely hidden in an alcove. Both stood in front of the middle statue. Bending over Farkas placed both hands around the sides of the slab and turned it as best he could. The veins in his arms all stood out as did the ones in his neck and forehead. He got it turned.

Huffing loudly he leaned over and gave a small smile and nod. "Easy enough."

"Good, now turn that one." She pointed off at the last stone. Another nod and the other was turned with as much effort. With a smile still on her face she ignored the body, and placed a hand on the lever pulling it as hard as she could. It was rusted in places, and hard to move but it moved eventually. The gate came up, and she turned back to Farkas giving him a triumphant smile.

He pushed himself away from the wall giving an inquisitive gaze. She placed both hands back on the torch, picking at it as she once again fidgeted under his eyes.

"Doors open..." She muttered under her breath nodding her head at it and lowering her eyes. He went through with his sword in hand, ready for anything that could possibly jump out at them.

Nothing however appeared to be in the room. A table and several broken pots. Nothing of real interest except the winding stairs leading below. Someone had been here, and recently; where they were currently was the problem. And if they would pose a threat.

The skeever that lunged for Farkas weren't exactly what Farkas would have suspected, but there was no real surprise that they would have found a way into the tomb. After getting to the bottom of the steps though, the scream for help is what he would have been expecting. They weren't who he thought they were, but if he needed help he may get it. So long as he wouldn't turn aid would be his.

"By the nine?" Marina stared at the web blocking the arched doorway. Farkas though seemed less impressed, and cut the web away and walked through. The entire room was almost covered in the stuff, from the tables to the walls and everything else. The room was dark, few torches were lit in the room and only one at the end burning dimly away on the wall.

"Help!" The voice screamed again. Slowly trudging through the sticky substance and barely lighting their way through they found the owner of the voice. "Quick cut me down before it comes back!" He yelled his eyes darting around frantically.

"Hold on." The man gave him an incredulous glare as he hung suspended in the middle of the archway. Farkas took a much smaller blade from his side and began to slice at the web. It held tight for the most part, catching the blade several times but eventually began to be unable to withstand the assault.

The man kept whimpering and telling Farkas to hurry, but went oddly silent. His eyes widened and he let out a small screech that would put a small child to shame. Marina and Farkas each went still as they stared at one another. A strange 'hissing' biting could be heard. Farkas spun around dropping the dagger to the ground, and pushed Marina backwards into the web.

Just seconds after a spear like leg shot out from the darkness, Farkas made sure it would never appear again. The 'thing' hissed once more and gave a scream of some form. He had heard only stories about this kind of creature, and yet he knew immediately what it was. A Frost-bite Spider, massive body and a very short temper made it a frightening opponent.

He rolled out of the way from another strike from the dark, and just avoided being impaled by twin fangs of jet. Farkas would rather face a giant right now. At least that would be something familiar to him.

No matter how hard Marina tried she couldn't get free from the web. The torch she had been holding fell to the ground, catching the silk on fire instantly. The man once again began screaming for help, save him from the spider and now fire. And her cloak now being permanently attached wasn't putting her in to great a mood either.

She couldn't scream for Farkas to help, he was far to busy trying not to become the spiders next meal, and her captive-mate wasn't going to be any help. She didn't want to die in such a horrid place. Wiggling free from the cloak was her only option. Then maybe she would stand half a chance of getting free.

It worked and she set to put out the fire before the other man burned alive. He screamed at her throwing random insults in his own native language.

"Farkas!" She ignored the other man once the fire had been put out. She couldn't see Farkas, but the sound from him grunting and the spider hissing was clear enough. He was still alive somewhere in the darkness. He was trying to lure it back into other side of the room where at least a few torches had remained lit.

She couldn't find where her borrowed bow had disappeared to in the shadow, leaving her to give a quick glance at her hands. She didn't want to do it, but she needed to help her friend. _I can't let him die. _Resolve set she charged into the darkness, hoping to not bump into the spider, and that Farkas was still on the winning end of the battle.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, only able to just make out shifting forms not far from her. "Stay back!" Farkas shouted, he knew if he could barely handle the beast. Then she stood no chance in oblivion.

Closing her eyes she let the Magicka flow through her, not caring if he didn't want her to use magic, if they died he could hate her and if they lived he could reprimand her on using it. She feared losing her mind, but if it saved them then she would risk it. Farkas had brought her down once after she did, he could do it again.

_Stay in control Marina..._ She screamed in her head throwing both hands out giving a yell. The spider slammed one leg into Farkas' raised sword before turning around. The light danced across its many eyes, only to scorch them seconds later. It screeched dropping to the ground several times, giving strangled hisses and scratched at it's charred eyes. It jumped back up once slamming itself into the wall and Farkas' sword went through it's head.

Farkas let his sword clatter to the stone floor lightly covered in webbing, and gave a tremble he never knew. He never had known a fear of something so much except from when he was a child. He looked over and could clearly see Marina shaking as badly as he was. He had to pull himself together though.

"Marina," He noted that his voice came out even and calm, although a bit tired. "It's dead."

He saw her shake her head and the glow from her hands vanish. She looked around trying to place where she was once more. "Farkas!" She called out into the darkness feeling alone.

_Mommy help I'm going to drown!_

_ I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, please I don't want to die!_

_ ..._


	7. Writing on the Wall

**I'm so glad that people are enjoying this! It's quickly becoming my most favorited story here, lets see if it can surpass 'Loves Bond' my current top and it's crap!(I can see it happening soon woot) Anywho, if anyone has any side quest type deals they liked and would wanta see lemme know(so long as they're not half way across the map, and close to where Marina should be going on the main quest wise). Debating on if i want a group type thing traveling or just Farkas with her... what do yall want?**

CHAPTER 7: WRITING ON THE WALL

_"I'm not afraid!" A young girl shouted at the small group of children. The boys all grinned at her giving mocks of how she would never do it. Crossing her arms against her chest she puffed her cheeks out giving a glare. _

_ "You'll never do it, you're to chicken." The boys all began laughing, and gave high pitched mocks of her voice. Marina turned around stomping her foot to stare at the water below the dock. It smelled horrid to say the least, sewage having been dumped in for several centuries. The snickers and whispers from the boys all were drown out by the soft crashing of the waves against the dock._

_ Quietly the three stood behind her, giving a shove into the murky water. Her surprised scream was cut short when her head went under. The boys all bent over pointing and laughing. None of which had any idea that she couldn't swim, or if they had they hadn't expected the Slaughterfish to be attracted to Marina's splashing._

_ …_

"Calm down, what happened?" Farkas asked sitting his hand on Marina's shoulder and removing it several times as she clung around his neck. She began coughing on nothing until her shaking subsided. Then she slowly remembered where she was and what was going on. His dark brow drew close together, he didn't expect her to try and climb up himself to escape an unseen enemy. He cleared his throat once as he placed his hands around her waist to help her back to the ground.

He continued to give her a puzzled stare, waiting on what she had to say to explain herself. However she said nothing on the matter, but turned back to the trapped Dunmer. Who had finally began to yell for them to get him down. He didn't want to be up there any longer, and expected them to get him down immediately.

Once the ranting elf was free he took off running. Shocked Farkas and Marina simply stood in place for a second before running after him. Somehow he was much faster than either of them, and was gone from their site before they could catch up. Even Farkas' much longer legs couldn't bring him up to match the mer, and Marina was left several feet behind the Companion.

Something ahead of them slammed and they heard a pained scream. Several groans could be heard as well in the same direction. Marina nearly ran into Farkas as he came to an abrupt halt. Another scream echoed down the ancient hall reaching their ears. Farkas reached down taking hold of a blade hidden in his heavy boots. The metal dagger slid across the metal quietly.

"Take this." He handed the blade to Marina keeping his eyes forward waiting for something to suddenly charge through the doorway. She didn't have time to ask why when he shoved it to her chest forcing her to grab it before it dropped to the ground. The grunts and groans became louder as the screaming finally died out.

Farkas shifted quietly on his feet to stand tensed and ready to pounce. A set of glowing blue eyes danced in the dark hall as the figure ran. It held a sword in one hand and shield in the other, ready make those who lived suffer worse than him. The rotting corpse raised his shield up absorbing the blow from Farkas' swing, and gave a shove to get the enormous man off. It clenched it's black teeth together in a silent snarl, Farkas returned it showing his own, healthy, teeth. With a growl the man brought his sword down again connecting with the Draugr's sword.

Another entered the room, drawing an old cracking bow and rusting arrow. Marina pressed her back against the wall, it hadn't seen her or didn't think that she posed a threat if it had. Farkas had noticed the new Draugr, and tried to keep the one he currently fought in front of him, hoping it would get shot instead of him. It did once, but made no indication that it even felt the arrow sticking out of it's throat.

With a low growl Farkas ducked to the ground, sweeping his sword at the undead being's legs severing them easily. It's body began falling to the ground, and it's head soon became detached rolling across the room with the force of the blade. With the dead shield gone, Farkas stumbled backwards and placed a hand over the arrow in his shoulder. The Draugr never got a second hit, he screamed and clawed at the back of his head dropping his weapon uselessly to the ground. It spun around waving a withered arm at Marina trying to grab her. She took a step back, and drew her leg up kicking the monster in it's decaying knee. She heard the bones splinter and crack while it gave a incoherent yell.

It clawed at it's head and reached for her one last time before it went limp and fell to the stone floor. She reached a shaking hand down to grasp the hilt of the dagger and tried to tug it free. The decaying corpse lifted off the ground and slid off falling back to it's previous position. Giving it a disgusted gaze she held the dagger at a distance and backed away.

Farkas gave a low chuckle, and nodded approval as she turned back to him. His hand rested on the arrow, but he didn't seemed bothered to have the rusted metal sticking into the bone.

"Farkas!" Marina called breathlessly sitting the dagger down beside several small urns. Placing a hand over his she somehow managed to get him to sit down so she could see the wound better. "Hold still I need to get this out." She swatted his hand away and gave the arrow a small tug hoping that the arrow head wouldn't break off. He just watched over his shoulder not at all phased. Steadying her hands she pulled the arrow free after a few moment's of working it out. Wiping the dagger off on her dress she set about cutting the leather and fur covering the wound.

When he realized what she was about to do he tried to pull away. "No."

"Quit moving around, this has to be done."

"I'm fine..."

"Stop being such a child." She tugged his arm again causing him to wince at the tug on his already wounded arm. "Look this won't hurt. I promise." He narrowed his eyes but kept silent and still as she had asked. Looking away he tried to focus on something else. It wasn't hard considering where they were, surrounded now by obvious undead and who knew what else lay deeper. He slouched forward leaning his arms on his knees causing Marina to fuss at him once again.

He tried not to grin, and remembered that she was indeed using magic a second time since they entered. And all within ten minutes. He didn't need a mage to heal his wounds, just give him a few pints of mead and a something to beat up. He would be just fine then.

Rolling her eyes Marina finally finished searching the wound making sure it was free of debris. As she placed her hands over both his fresh wound, and old one she felt his bicep twitch. Closing her eyes lightly she whispered under her breath feeling her hands grow warm. Farkas as well felt the warmth on his arm, it felt strange, unwanted but welcome at the same time. He couldn't tell that the flesh was mending, but the pain that was once there was beginning to fade away.

The spell traveled through his body, making him feel strange; in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be enjoying the feeling it was giving him. It was magic, it was immoral and it needed to stop. But he couldn't bring himself to utter a single word or tug his arm back to himself.

"There, how do you feel?" Suddenly the feeling stopped, and vanished almost entirely. "Farkas?" Marina leaned forward trying to get a look at his face. His jaw was clenched tightly as through he was truly upset at having his orders to leave him alone ignored. In reality though he was trying to hold onto that strange warmth that was fading. He wouldn't admit it, he couldn't that would just show that he was weak.

He stood brushing off her concern over him, and stepped over, the once more dead, Draugr. She followed after him down the hall and into the next room seeing the dead body of the Dunmer that they had been chasing. Farkas only stopped long enough to pick up the dead mer's bag, he didn't need it any longer, and gave it to Marina. On the way out of the room Marina nearly stepped on a trap, if Farkas hadn't grabbed her up and carried her over the hidden pressure plate the spiked door would have ended her quickly.

"Shor's bones, girl... Watch out next time." He muttered placing her back to the ground.

"Right, sorry..." Gulping she kept close behind him, only walking where he walked. The next trap they came across wasn't so subtle. Several sharp blades swung back and forth just daring them to try and make their way through. Farkas considered just blindly rushing through them and hope that he could make it to the other side with his head attached to his body. He rather liked all of his body parts where they were already.

For several long minutes they just stared at the blades wondering how they were going to get past. They could see a chain on the other side, perhaps it would stop them but being on the other side it didn't really help matters. Biting her lip Marina walked as close as she dared to judge how far down the blades swung. She might just be small enough that she could crawl under them and escape unharmed. Pressing herself as flat as she could she crawled slowly under the heavy metal death trap. Above her she could feel the air stir as the blades passed over, and hear the gears that made them move sliding against the aged trap.

In the back of her mind she hoped that they would hold up and not just fall on top of her. Being cleaved in two seemed a painful way to go. And she didn't escape one ax just to die by another.

Pulling herself to the other side she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back to see Farkas once again nod his approval. She gave a tug on the chain and the slicing stopped shortly after as the axes stopped their momentum. Not wanting to wait for them to suddenly start back up Farkas rushed through and they proceeded to go through the undead infested ruin. At times they felt like they weren't even going the right way traveling through lengths of cave system.

As they trudged onward they killed several more Draugr, and stopped stumped at a strange door. Neither of them could figure out what to do with the strange looking door. There was no hidden leaver or chain anywhere to be seen. Both began to wonder if it were just a carving and not actually a door, but the familiar shapes carved into the wall made them doubt that. Marina dropped the bag she was carrying tired of holding it's weight, and out spilled a shining object. Bending down she opened the bag farther and picked up the golden claw shape.

It looked extremely valuable. Turning it around in her hands she stared at the carved pictures in the gold. She stood up suddenly causing Farkas to turn sharply and reach for his sword. She stared at the claw in her hands and stood before the carved wall. Lightly touching the wall she wiped away a layer of dust. Taking another look at the claw she stared between the two and then the holes in the center of the door. Pushing roughly on the lowest picture she found it could turn.

Farkas stood off to the side crossing his arms wondering what exactly she was doing. When she had changed all the pictures and stuck the claw into the door turning it did he realize. The carvings all rearranged themselves quickly causing Marina to jump backwards in alarm. Farkas reached around taking his sword as the door began to open. Loud clicks began echoing in the long room, and the door began sliding slowly down into the floor. The stone grinded against itself throwing up more dust and causing their vision to become blocked for a moment.

"Wow..." Farkas whispered more to himself. "Just... wow..." He cut himself off unable to figure out anything else to say.

"Yeah." Marina agreed doe eyed and in awe of the giant room before them. The two slowly walked into the cave their eyes searching around.

At the heart of the cave the roar of two waterfalls blocked out the sound of the outside of the world. They crashed against the rocks in and endless rhythm undisturbed for centuries. The beautiful music entranced the two for a moment longer, they had reached their goal, and site seeing could wait for another time. Silently they rushed each other to the end of the cave and up the steps. Abruptly Marina stopped hearing something else other than the rhythm of the waterfalls.

"Farkas do you hear that?"

He stopped studying the contents of a chest to look back at her. He looked back to the waterfalls, but she voiced promptly that wasn't what she was talking about. The drumming in her head began to grow louder, but it was only her heart. "No?" He resumed picking through the uninteresting items to grab a sack full of coins, some of which had spilled out into the chest from a tare in the old cloth.

Realizing that Farkas wasn't going to be any help she turned to the wall behind them. It made her feel uneasy, as though something were calling to her. Her mind was drawn to the strange scratches in the ornately carved wall. She didn't understand what it was, or what the scratches even meant if anything. Most of the wall was broken off in places and other spots warn off from time. She stood before the wall in a trance, her mind working through the visible words she had realized.

With a slight grin on his face Farkas rose to his feet shouldering several shiny new trinkets in his pack. "There's no stone, we should go." He waited for her to listen to him, but she hadn't heard his voice.

The pounding in her mind began to rapidly grow as she searched for the meaning of what she was studying so intently. A part of her couldn't understand why she found it so intriguing and another told her to be quiet and listen. Her mind shifted around through incomprehensible garble until she found something of curiosity.

"Lille?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Little one?... Marina."

She mouthed the word she was hearing under her breath, but still wasn't entirely sure why. Drawing in a sharp breath she looked up to Farkas. His eyes went to the wall for a moment, but he didn't seem anywhere near as interested in the scribble.

The two were so entranced with fluttering thoughts they hadn't realized a Draugr had began to climb out of a sarcophagus. His eyes lit up flaring in the dim light, and a grin cracked his leathery face. In his hands his sword dripped with an old magic embedded into its ancient blade.

Farkas' quickly realized something was wrong, and wheeled around holding his arm out to block the blow from the sword. The steel covering the back of his arm easily deflected the otherwise deadly blow.

This monster seemed different from the several others that the two had rekilled on the way into the chamber. The aged being was far stronger and smarter. Unwilling to let himself become outmatched by the Draugr, Farkas gave a yell as he brought his sword down onto the beasts own. It cracked and broke off a chunk. The glowing set of eyes watched the blade crumble away after another few strikes.

Lowering his head and raising his shoulders Farkas gave a grin of his own waiting for the Draugr to do something.

"Aav Dilon!" It's voice cracked out in an ethereal tone. Slowly he turned his head to Marina, and it's eyes flared up in frantic realization. "In?" His voice shook in the strange language.

Marina simply stood her ground facing the monster. Watching as it trembled at the mere sight of her. Its decayed heart didn't even have time to magically jump into it's throat before it's head was severed from its body.

Without missing a beat Marina walked over to the body, and pulled a large heavy object wrapped up hidden in its armor.

"What did you do to it?" He had been the one fighting it, not Marina, she hadn't even lifted a finger or uttered a single word since it had came out. And yet the creature had been more frightened of her than Farkas. The cloth dropped to the ground as Marina stared at the stone she held against herself.

She turned on her heel and began leaving the room and Farkas behind. Sighing heavily Farkas followed after her, he had given up on trying to figure out just what could be going through her mind. Perhaps if he were his brother he could have figured it out long before, but he wasn't. Therefore he wouldn't dwell on it, she could tell him if she even knew.


	8. Belonging

CHAPTER 8: BELONGING

"Ah there... she … is...?" Farengar's head drew back in confusion. Was this the same girl that he had sent out to retrieve the stone? Or was it someone entirely different. A gigantic dark haired Nord man stood behind her looking about the room with disinterest while she tried to ignore his presence entirely.

The hooded figure standing by Farengar waited for the mage to explain what was going on, but he was to intent on not laughing at the site before him. When he had last seen the red-head girl her hair had been long, but now it was cut half haphazardly and uneven. Walking up to Farengar's desk she dropped her pack down with a heavy thud, and shook the stone slab out.

The robed mans eyes lit up and he clasp his hands together excitedly. The woman standing behind his table excused herself giving him another order, and left.

"Alright, off you go. I've got work to do." Farengar rushed about the room grabbing books, paper, ink and a quill. Huffing lightly Marina turned around to see Farkas and the Jarls brother in a stand off sizing each other up.

Raising an eye brow Marina watched the two men in their silent battle. Both resembled a couple of puffed up pheasants. If she left them alone it could only end in a brawl.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble today." Marina asked grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her. He didn't fight her, and went along on his own.

He couldn't fathom why she was upset with him, again. He had thought that they were finally getting along since Bleakfalls Barrow. Then again he was probably the cause of her frustration once again.

_Riverwood, several hours earlier_

"You sure know how to pick them, lille." Cracking his neck Farkas sat down dropping his heavy pack to the floor.

Waving good-bye and thanking Gerdur; Marina turned back to him. "What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Lille?"

Farkas looked behind Marina for a split second, and back to her. "Little one." The door closed with a loud creak, as did the loose floor boards as Marina walked across the borrowed house. He didn't know why exactly he had decided to call her that, well he did, the girl barely came up to his elbows. She was a mystery that he couldn't hope to understand.

Since she had decided to join up with his 'family' she brought something strange to them. Strange didn't quite cover the fact that she had ran off several recruits, but that was dismissed with the Circles decision to allow her another chance.

When Kodlak had awoken Farkas to send him on this little mission with her, it seemed the perfect opportunity. The Harbinger had wanted to send at least Aela or Skjor with him just in case, but he had declined. The fewer that had to leave would be better, he could take care of himself, and nothing had gone wrong per-say. A few close calls, but nothing that wasn't really unexpected.

Plus she hadn't lost complete control over herself.

Marina yawned and sat down on the other bed in the room. Curling up under the fur blankets she stared at the fire in the middle of the room before allowing her eyes to close. Farkas leaned back against the wall pulling the dagger from his boot, and rested his arm on his bent leg. As quietly as he could manage he walked across the room to Marina's bed. He didn't want to awake her; he would never accomplish his small task if she were awake.

He switched the hand he held the dagger in a few times, checked to see how sharp it was, glanced about the room, and debated on just not doing it. Reminding himself that he needed to, he took in a deep breath through his nose he carefully began taking fist fulls of hair.

…

That had to be the current reason she had formed to dislike him. It was for her own safety that he cut off her hair. He had only done it out of concern for her, it would eventually grow back. It _was_ just hair. Upon entering Jorrvaskr the two went their separate ways, Farkas to inform Kodlak they had returned and in one piece, and Marina to find some way to fix her hair.

She nearly tripped over Torvar, who was laying face down on the floor holding a mug in one hand, and his head resting on the other. _I don't even want to ask..._ Walking around him she ran into Ria, who latched herself near permanently to her side. Ria finally pushed her back at arms length. Her face dropped to confusion.

"Farkas..." Marina muttered irritability. Ria gave a wide smile and shook her head finally figuring out what had happened.

Laughing lightly she put an arm on her shoulder guiding her toward the shared room. "Let me help you."

"There, it's not perfect, but it looks better." Ria sat the pair of scissors back in her drawer, and she sat down beside Marina on the bed. "It's a bad idea to have long hair anyway, besides it suits you short."

Marina ran a hand through her hair, the strangeness of it didn't bring a smile to her face. She used to think that her hair was her only good asset. With the way her mother had always fussed over it every night, _but I'm in Skyrim now, a long way from mother..._

"I just wish Farkas had asked before he cut it while I slept."

Ria only laughed covering her mouth with one hand. "That's Farkas for you, acts before he thinks." Marina nodded her head in agreement, finally letting a small smile break through. "He's an extraordinary warrior, and a good man. Just... a bit slow at times."

"I know he meant well now." Laughing herself she shook her head. "I haven't exactly been the nicest to him since we met."

"So how did your first crawl go?" Marina stopped laughing, she didn't understand what Ria was talking about. "The tomb, anything interesting happen?" She gave a childish grin and leaned close to Marina. "You were all alone with Farkas, what about him?"

Ria began acting as though she were not a battle hardened warrior, and suddenly turned into a gushing teenage girl that had just saw her first crush. She grabbed onto Marina's arm giggling and shaking the appendage. Mortified Marina quickly began turning red.

"Come on you can't tell me you didn't look." Ria plopped her chin on Marina's shoulder. "You can tell me. You'd have to be blind not to notice someone like him."

"There you are, come with me." Vilkas had suddenly appeared in the room, staring directly at Marina impatiently waiting for her to follow him. Marina stood promptly glad that the man had came when he had. He led her out into the training grounds where the Circle all stood awaiting them.

All, except for Skjor he seemed incapable, were smiling.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle," Kodlak began speaking "today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold." Marina's mind stopped working, just what were they doing? She looked around herself trying to seem inconspicuous. She knew that there should be someone else standing there being inducted into this, but there was just the Circle and her.

And there Farkas was, vouching for her courage, and valor. Unable to interpret why he would do such a thing she stood in muteness.

"It shall be so!" Raising their fists to the sky the Circle concluded the initiation of their newest member. But all she could wonder was, why? Aela walked by her clasping her on the shoulder roughly, and went inside. Skjor simply made eye contact on his way by as he followed Aela. Farkas and Vilkas gave a nod and incline of their heads, and Kodlak remained where he stood.

"What... just happened?" She whispered to him as he smiled kindly to her.

"You're one of us now, child." He held his arm out awaiting for her to take it. Placing her hand on his arm he lead her up to meet Eorlund.

In his arms the Nord held a bundle of leather and cloth armor, and resting on top of it were twin swords. "May these protect you on your adventures young companion." Animatedly she took the gifts from the blacksmith tracing her eyes over them.

"I don't know what to say." Her eyebrows knotted up together as her face scrunched up. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Here's the boots, sorry I took a little bit longer to finish them." Ria closed the chest at the end of her bed with a foot, and handed the pair of boots to Marina. "Turn around let me see!" Clapping her hands together loudly she gave a little whistle. "Eorlund is just amazing isn't he."<p>

Running a hand down the cloth at her side Marina had to agree. She wasn't used to wearing trousers, but they were comfortable and a soft dark leather. She tugged lightly at the corset like piece of leather that rested snugly against her stomach and under her bosom. The guards on her arms felt strange, and the dragon carved into the metal she both liked and hated.

"I feel strange." She admitted pulling at the corset again.

"I'm sure if you need, Eorlund will make something more comfortable." Ria flopped down lazily on her bed and leaned forward. "Besides, I'm sure that's not going to be meant to last for to long."

"I guess if you say so." She sat down beside the other woman. "But I wouldn't want to bother him with making a whole new set of armor."

"If you pay him, he'll make you anything that you want." Ria laughed clamorously giving Marina a slap on the shoulder.

Loudly on the other end of the room Torvar began shouting that he was leaving for The Bannered Mare.

"Come on lets go, sister!" Ria jumped up dragging Marina to her feet. The others soon joined in following after the currently singing, very off key, and already drunk Torvar. All except for the members of the Circle, they had all seemed to vanish from Jorrvaskr soon after Marina had been initiated.

When the group entered the tavern they were greeted with a chorus of greetings and shouts from men and mer alike. Picking a table in the back of the room they all sat around it, pint after pint of mead and ale were sat on the wooden table before the group.

Marina stared at the liquid inside, sipped it slowly, it was sweet and had a strange spiceyness to it. She glanced up at Torvar as he swayed in the seat his arm hooked across Athis' shoulder, and likewise for the mer. The two sang loudly, separate songs, hiccuping every so often and slurring the words. The rest of the table and then room began joining in only to stop when Torvar fell from his chair and landed with a sharp thump against the floor.

He snorted out a hiccup and without even getting back to his seat continued his song.

She didn't know the words to the songs, but she still tried to keep up with the rest of the room. Any bashfulness she would have otherwise had, had been extinguished by the warmth from the ale in her belly.

Ria and Marina finally left the tavern well into the night, each supporting the other as they stumbled through Whiterun. They giggled as they continued to sing, life was grand.

* * *

><p>For an entire day the Circle hadn't came back, but during the middle of the second night they finally showed themselves. Farkas shook Marina awake and had to drag himself back outside. Yawning and stretching quietly Marina tip toed after him grabbing her new swords at his request. Once he had the torches lit outside, she got a good look at the fatigued man.<p>

In places his armor was scraped and torn. His face and arms bruised and caked with dried blood. "Farkas?"

Lightly brushing her hand from his arm he ordered her to take her swords in hand. Training started immediately. He lazily watched as she stood confused as to what she was supposed to do exactly. He ran her through several drills, each of which either ended up with a sword getting stuck in the dummy or thrown several feet across the training area. Once of which Farkas had to dodge or else have a sword through his middle.

Allowing her to take a break for a moment she bent over trying to take deep breaths. "Farkas, can't this wait you look worse than me." Falling on her rear she folded her arms around her legs. "You should get some sleep, or at least let me heal you."

He sat down beside her with a heavy grunt. "Never been able to sleep after..."

"After what?" She inquired.

"Nothing." He ran a hand through his already wild hair attempting to remove it from his face, but it only fell back down a moment later where it had been. Giving up he inclined his head to the sky, and thanked the gods that the blood moon only came for one night out of the month.

"So, how long have you been with the Companions." Laying her head on her arms she awaited his response.

He didn't seem to want to make any idle chitchat, it was painful to talk about, but he didn't want her to feel sorry for him either. Weakness wasn't a very admirable trait that he should exploit. "Don't really remember. Been along time."

"I see."

The two stood and began walking around the dark city. Several guards caught site of them, but recognizing Farkas they left them to do what they wanted. They had never had any problems with the group, quite the opposite, there was no need to bother them.

"Sorry about being such a child lately." He didn't reply to her so she crossed her arms as they walked. "I was just wondering, why did Kodlak suddenly decide to have me become a Companion?"

"Because I thought you ready." A small 'oh' was her reply. He seemingly had more faith in her than she did. He didn't give her anything else to go on and let the silence of the city fill the void. Farkas was content to just let it be as it was, he liked things that way; it was much simpler as is.

Marina smiled to herself, Ria was right he was a good man; it didn't take the other woman to make Marina realize that though. Even if he was a tad slow at times, years of blows to the head had to be the cause, his kindness overrode that tiny fact. A good friend; loyal to the end. She could easily learn to like her mentor all the better for his simplicity.

They continued their quiet stroll outside the protected walls of Whiterun, and into the darkness of the open road. Farkas wasn't afraid of bandits or the occasional wild animal to get in their way. If anything he welcomed it, it would be perfect practice for Marina. Far from the still city the sounds of the night breached the silence. The only one that caught the attention of Farkas for more than a moment was the howl of a wolf and a reply from another some miles away.

He stopped momentarily just to listen. Figuring that his action meant they were close by Marina looked around spinning her body around quickly. However nothing happened and Farkas continued on the road. The wolves continued to howl and their song echoed down the mountains and valleys. Suddenly within the site of the watch tower Farkas stopped. A wolf howled one final time and Farkas placed his hand on Marina's shoulder stopping her dead in her tracks. She opened her mouth silently asking him what happened.

"Do you hear that?"

Bunching her brows together she looked suspiciously around, she didn't see anything or hear anything for that matter. "No?" She began to wonder if he was feeling like she had just before they left Bleakfalls Burrow three days before.

"The wolves stopped..." His jaw clenched as he took in a short breath through his nose. Something was terribly wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. He strained his ears to hear the calls from the wolves again, but there was nothing there. Dead silence. Throwing a glance at the guards leaning casually against the walls of the tower didn't help his suspicions. In his life he had learned to trust in his instinct, and it was telling him something bad was on its way.

"Hold travelers, what is your business here?" A guard asked holding his torch out to see who had interrupted the quiet of the night. "Ah, Companions I did not realize. Carry on." He turned to go back to the tower, but Farkas spoke up.

"Ready your men..." The guard turned as if thinking the big Nord taunted him. Marina shuttered under his hand, he looked down just remembering she was with him. "Go hide in the tower. I will come for you later." He ordered.

She just gazed blankly at the ground, her eyes wide and lips parted. Clenching her hands tightly to keep them from shaking her mouth began forming words, but no sound came forth.

"Marina do as I say." Removing his hand for just long enough to give her a gentle push she stumbled out of her trance.

"Farkas run away." Her voice was tiny and unsure, but she knew what was coming. The loud echoing bellow told her so. "**Go, run!**" She all but yelled giving him an unsuccessful shove in the other direction.

**stuffs goin down now, wugho! Thanks everyone for the support on this, I'm really enjoying writing this story, and it means alot to me. I just love having such kind reviews after a bad day at work. Makes the day so much better! Hope everyone continues to enjoy this as much as I am! Oh and btw if you visit my DeviantArt account I do have drawings of Marina and Farkas up for anyone who wants to see. links on my profile :3 but if you need a link lemme know! R&R**


	9. Dragonborn

**Aw sad face, not one review for the last chapter... was it that bad :S and I thought I'd never get this uploaded today, dunno why it wouldn't let me sign in... meh owell enjoy R&R**

CHAPTER 9: DRAGONBORN

Her pleas for Farkas to run were ignored and swiftly drown out by the gust of wind sweeping above them. All time seemed to slow down as the entire area was set alight in a wall of flame. Screams of terror began to be snuffed out rapidly one after the other. Some men were grabbed as they ran and dropped from great heights, their voices cut off with a sicking splatter.

The captain of the guard tower uselessly yelled for his men to reform and defend the tower. Like lambs to the slaughter he watched his men scatter running for cover. He to gave up trying and attempted to flee in the panicked crowd. Few stood and fought momentarily of which were quickly devoured by flame or teeth.

Farkas didn't know what to do as he hid shamefully under the broken stairs of the tower with Marina under his arm. He knew he should be out there fighting, but he just couldn't bring himself to move. He threw an arm over his face ducking down as the dragon passed over spraying the flame once again. It seemed to go on in an infinite burning bulwark across the open field.

The ground trembled and quaked under the weight of the beast as it landed. With a bellow it roared, challenging anyone to just try and fight him.

Marina stopped mumbling to herself, and peeked under Farkas' arm.

He felt her body loosen up and go slack. Figuring she had fainted he pulled her closer hoping to at least keep her safe. Before he knew what happened she easily dislodged herself from his hold, and was already walking toward the dragon. He reached out trying to pull her back, but she easily side stepped his attempt and continued forward.

The dragon halted his bellow and turned his spiked head slowly. His nostrils flared in agitation as he narrowed his eyes. He rumbled deep in his chest as he turned his massive body to face the human who dared challenge him. It sounded as though he were laughing at the puny mortal.

"_Yol toor shul!_" His maw opened and spewed forth the inferno once again. He had missed, there was no charred corpse. Raising his head high he spotted her running off to the side, still making her way to him, although at a much quicker pace.

"Marina!" Farkas shouted barely dodging the flame himself, and searched for his missing student. With his sword in hand he charged past the flames lighting up the area like the sun. His heart sank when the dragon rose up on his hind legs his massive mouth open ready to devour the foolish woman who challenged him. It roared throwing his massive weight forward easily able to tare through anything in it's path. He heard the teeth snap shut clearly and feared the worst.

Instead the dragon shook his head throwing mud and stone from his mouth roaring in anger. He missed again.

"_Dii jaar!_" He snapped at his side to rid himself of the tiny pest as she lunged. Marina's swords sank deep between his scales surprising the beast.

"Raaaghhh!" Farkas bellowed slamming his own sword at the dragons heavily armored neck. The metal weapon only bounced harmlessly like a stick from the scales nearly cracking in two. Swiping at Marina he knocked her to the ground causing her to skid along for several yards. The dragon rose back up and snarled at both humans. His scaly lips rose up baring his sharp teeth.

"Enough!" Farkas growled throwing his sword to the ground dropping to his knees. The dragon rumbled in his throat as he watched the man's body warp and enlarge. Giving a roar of his own Farkas stood again, this time as a werewolf. His lips pulled back in his own snarl he lunged forward pouncing on the dragons head. His claws sank into the beasts unprotected eyes and he lodged himself there.

The dragon thrashed about roaring in pain and anger. It scratched at the furry animal latched firmly to it's head and flailed about more unable to rid himself of the irritant. After erratically throwing his head wildly about Farkas finally came loose and landed on the ground some feet away.

Digging his clawed hands into the ground he slid and braced his knee into the dirt raising his lips again. They stared each other down, waiting for the other to move. One side of the dragons face bleed profusely as he clenched his eye tightly closed. In his anger he didn't notice Marina upon him again. Grabbing onto his horn with one hand she ran her sword deep into his neck. His one eye widened and he bellowed in pain.

In it's anger he threw Marina from him again and took to the air, fleeing for a moment taking her sword with him. She stood slowly keeping her head down, just waiting. Farkas turned his furry head away for a moment to try and spot the dragon, but instead landed on reinforcements from Whiterun. His eyes widened and he hid himself until he returned to normal.

Those from Whiterun kept far away for a time, unwilling to budge until the time was right. Whether or not they stayed and fought would be a mystery until the beast showed his face again. All across the field were the bodies of their comrades. Bodies torn limb from limb, charred and disfigured. All mutilated beyond recognition.

They murmured softly between themselves timidly following after the Dunmer who led them. Through the dancing flames they could see Marina standing her ground awaiting the suspended danger to return. As they entered the tower they found not all the guards had been killed, but few remained. Like cornered skeever they cowered in crumbling corners clinging to their weapons.

"Where is it?" Irileth kept her voice low, but strong enough to retain her dignity. She wouldn't cower like these men.

One stuttered over his words coming to stand at attention. "I-it fled." She narrowed her red eyes and crossed her arms disbelieving that the dragon would destroy the entire tower, send the guards into disarray and just depart like that. There had to be more to the story. She remembered the one standing in the center of the flames, perhaps they would know where it had went, or they were just so panic stricken they couldn't move from the spot.

Through the light of the fire she could clearly make out the woman and the man walking up behind her. Both Companions, the woman she distinctly recognized when she came closer, but still retained her distance.

Placing his hand on her shoulder hesitantly Farkas spoke. "Marina?" He panted trying to catch his breath.

For a moment she acted as though she couldn't hear him and continued contemplating the ground under her feet. Shaking her head lightly she looked to him. Farkas snatched his hand back quickly as though she burned to the touch even through his gauntleted hands. His mouth parted in shock unable to form words to what he saw in her eyes. If he didn't know any better he would think she had contracted Vamperism, with the whites of her eyes gone solid black and once forest green eyes red. Her pupils slit in a thin black line as she stared back at him uncertain of why he was acting the way he was.

They broke their staring contest when Irileth barked an order to the two of them, clearly displeased that they were ignoring her first orders to state their names and ranks.

That though would have to wait, several trails of flame were blown out by the dragon as he swooped over head once again. Swooping low the dragon attempted to pluck Marina and Farkas from the ground, killing them from above, but he couldn't maintain his own balance. His massive body collided with the ground as he skid on his side leaving a long trail of disturbed land behind him.

The guards all began to run behind Irileth, almost hiding behind her as they watched for the dragon to move. All it could do was lay there breathing heavily, his rumbles of agony apparent.

Placing himself between the dragon and Marina he tried to back her away from the beast. Farkas felt the air around him spark with electricity, turning he saw the malicious smirk on Marina's face.

"Pull yourself together!" He barked under his breath snapping her back into reality quickly. The thoughts of her losing it like she had during training ran ramped through his mind. He couldn't let the guards see that side of her. They'd lock her away for sure in fear that she would destroy their home.

Weakly the dragon's head rose, and he pulled his lips back in a last snarl. His last act of defiance. "_Aus faal dovah bah!_" With a grunt the dragon fell back to the ground, unmoving and very much dead.

Irileth sheathed her weapons, and calmly strode over to the corpse. Kicking the beasts nose with her armored boot it's head limply rolled before settling back where it had been. One by one her guards rushed up behind her, studying the dead dragon for themselves.

Feeling a hand clutch at his arm Farkas looked down to Marina. "Is it dead?" Her voice shook fearfully making him smile slightly; she had returned to her normal self. Walking up to the cheering guards they looked at the beast. How they could have beaten it so simply he couldn't be sure, she, he corrected himself. He had barely done anything. He couldn't even scratch the thing with his weapon, and yet her sword was jammed under it's scales cracking them easily.

Suddenly the cheering stopped and everyone began backing away from the dragon. Fearing that it were coming back to life they all scrambled to grab their weapons, or run away in fear that it couldn't truly be killed.

"Get back." The Dunmer screamed looking for a place to take cover.

Its scales began glowing brightly nearly catching flame as they broke apart from it's body. It began to disintegrate right before their eyes, and in a bright white light shot out toward Farkas and Marina. The Nord threw himself in front of her honor bound to protect. He felt the rush of wind blow all around him as the intensity of the light grew and vanished all at once. The wind died down and all that remained before him was a skeleton of a once horrific creature.

He heard a body behind him hit the ground loudly, turning sharply he found Marina's unconscious form sprawled out in the burned land. Taking off his gauntlet he bent down placing a hand over her chest feeling her heart beat steadily under his palm. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he held he gathered her up, ready to take her back to Jorrvaskr. Partially throwing her over one shoulder he held her tightly with one hand grabbing her sword with the other. Her arms dangled limply over his own and against his chest.

Guards jumped and backed out of Farkas' path allowing him to pass silently. Although one did manage to work up enough courage to stop him.

"Y-you..." Farkas stopped and stared him down over the top of Marina's head. "It can't be, you're Dragonborn?" The guard shifted nervously under Farkas' glare, he wanted to leave and just call it a night. He was far to tired to keep up with this nonsense. It was just one thing after the other, and it was beginning to aggravate him.

Farkas knew what the man was talking about. All Nord's knew of the Dragonborn that would one day return and save Skyrim. The man was obviously mistaken though, it wasn't Farkas even he could easily figure that out. And it couldn't be... _no, not her? _It all began to make sense now though, it was to hard to not believe.

"Stop talking such foolishness." Irileth strode over to the man knocking him in the back of the head causing his helmet to slip over his face. "I see you're busy, but if you would tell the Jarl what has happened. I'm far to occupied here, I need to find other survivors."

"Fine." Shifting her carefully Farkas continued back on his way to Whiterun. First though he needed to return Marina to Jorrvaskr, and then he would go tell the Jarl about the dragon. Then he would get himself as drunk as possible and finally try to sleep. He would much rather be dealing with a hang over by this point, at least that he could ignore to a point.

This threat of dragons returning and now the dragonborn was beginning to be far to taxing on his mind.

Marina moaned softly and squirmed in Farkas' hold. He thought she was about to awaken, but she only placed her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his hair and against his jaw. Clearing his throat he tried to focus on his task at hand, and toss away the thoughts of the feel of her skin against his. She was his student, and quite possibly something much bigger.

Once the gates were in view his mind returned to what he had to do. Anything else could wait until later.

Suddenly the ground began to quake. "_**Dovahkiin!**_" Rumbled down the mountain in an avalanche of sound. Farkas stumbled slightly and braced himself against a sturdy stone wall. It was enough to wake Marina from her temporary coma. Blinking owlishly she lifted her head to place where she was and what was going on.

The ground finally began to stable out and stop quaking under Farkas' feet.

"What's going on?" She whispered not trusting her voice and the strangeness that tingled in the back of her throat and mind. Shaking his head Farkas' couldn't tell her what exactly had just happened, just one more situation to pile onto his already eventful night. One more event that would most likely end up taxing his mind to far for him to attempt to comprehend.

"The dragon exploded and you fainted." Knitting her brow together she studied his face trying to figure out just what he was hiding. All she could remember was a bright white light that searched her out and then darkness.

And in that darkness a voice spoke to her, in a language she could not understand. It sounded familiar as though she had heard it before, but had lost the knowledge to translate it years before.

"Can you walk?" Farkas asked kindly, offering to allow her to keep her own dignity if she should so chose. She wasn't entirely sure if her legs would obey her command to move. Even without having to support her weight they felt limp, and she knew her knees would be shaking.

He took his unanswered question as a 'no', and continued his way into the city. The guards scrambled to open the gates for him all while searching out what made that noise.

Inside the city walls people had left the safety of their homes; standing open mouthed staring at the sky waiting for the answer to fall from the stars. The city was barely alive with murmuring whispers from everyone as the two Companions passed. As they passed the Bannered Mare, the occupants all stood around chattering drunkenly to their neighbors.

Jorrvaskr was vastly different, all were standing outside, but deathly silent. The members of the circle all stood staring at each other, obviously holding a silent conversation while the rest turned their focus to Farkas and Marina as they walked up the steps. Walking half way he sat Marina to her feet and returned her sword.

"What happened to you two?" Ria scrambled past the Circle and down the stairs to grab onto Marina's arm. The two women talked quietly to one another as Vilkas rushed to his brothers side. With a quick look at him to assure he was fine, he pulled him to the side.

"We could hear the cries from here... Was it truly?"

Pulling his brother closer Farkas checked over his shoulder before turning back to his brother. "We faced a dragon."

"You what!" He cursed under his breath. "Please say you killed it."

"Not me..." Vilkas' brow bunched together wanting an explanation and quickly. If his brother couldn't kill a dragon, then who could. He threw his head back to where Marina and Ria were finally calming down and trying to gather the events of the interrupted walk. Following his brothers gaze Vilkas suddenly doubted his brothers intelligence.

Where Farkas failed, how could the frail looking little mage prevail. There had to be something that Farkas wasn't telling him. He didn't want to think about the day he had actually faced her, and that his brother might not be as dimwitted as he thought. "Tell me everything."

He brought his brothers attention back to him awaiting the truth to come. Unsure of where to best start he decided to have his brother accompany him to Dragonsreach. At least that way he wouldn't have to explain it twice over, and end up forgetting details.

With a nod to Kodlak the brothers dismissed themselves and began their assent to the keep. Before the two could get out of view of Jorrvaskr they realized they had a pair of followers behind them. Neither had to look back to know which two women decided to tag along uninvited. Vilkas knew that they shouldn't be with them, but Marina had been there first hand as well. He knew she should be there, but Ria had no business in involving herself any farther.

She was worried for her friend, he knew it, just as he was worried for his brother. So long as she stayed out of the way he wouldn't force her to leave.

Filing into the building they watched the Jarl stand from his seat. The guard that had been speaking with him sent back to his post.

"Companions." He politely addressed, the twins gave him a respectful salute, awaiting orders to explain the nights events from their view. Farengar rushed from his room looking disheveled and wide awake. "I have been informed that thanks to you Companions, the dragon's threat has been ended?"

"It lays in a pile of bones, just beyond the tower." Balgruuf gave a weary sigh, and sagged into his throne. His people would be safe for another night, and the ones lost could travel to Sovngarde peacefully. Now all that remained was the explanation of what happened after the dragon had died. What it had meant and what would become of it.

The Dragonborn had returned.


	10. His Strength

CHAPTER 10: HIS STRENGTH

"We should stick to the main roads..." Marina pressed her finger into the map. Farkas brushed her hand aside, sliding his own across the parchment in an invisible trail.

"Through the mountain would save us two days." He began taking his own path forcing Marina to chose to go her own way, or follow him. He knew his way would be harder, but the faster they reached Ivarstead the better. Time already wasn't on their side; this needed to be completed before the dragons had time to gather enough force to truly strike. Marina had to reach High Hrothgar before then.

Rolling the map up swiftly she placed herself in front of the Nord effectively stopping him. "We're taking the main road." Her tone was serious and dead set. She wasn't sure why she was so hostile and wanting her way without listening to his own opinions. Time was important, she knew that, but it didn't do much to change her mind on the matter.

"Fine." Was all Farkas said before heading to the road in the distance. Marina let out a shaky sigh running her hand over her eyes. She gave the small speck of Whiterun a last glance before she ran to catch up to her companion.

It would have been wise to listen to him. After all he knew more about Skyrim that she did. But taking the main road shouldn't be so much of an issue as he made it seem. It would be safe, and less likely to get lost up the side of a mountain with blistering cold winds. Then again all of Skyrim seemed stuck in a perpetual winter.

The air crisp and frozen. Everything about the land was harsh, but beautiful at the same time. A deadly beauty that would strike when your guard was dropped for a moment.

The Nords all knew that, and yet they lived comfortably. That is until recent events. Between the on going civil war and now dragons.

Life was continuing though. For the moment at the very least.

"Farkas," The bulky man made a slight noise after a few moments. "I don't know what's come over me. I'm sorry." She finally worked up the nerve to apologize to the man. "For everything I've said and done this past week."

"No worries." He quickly dismissed it, it had never really bothered him to begin with. She was dealing with so many changes at once that it was bound to make her angry for various reasons. He couldn't hold it against her. He understood her confusion completely. It was something that the two of them could sympathize together on.

She still didn't know what his reasons were. Not at this time and hopefully she wouldn't have to know. He was thankful for the fact she didn't remember anything from the fight with the dragon, especially his transformation into a wolf.

"You're... I don't know... different..." She began again, and he wondered just how long she had been talking and he not listening. Stopping fully he turned to look at her with a pair of questioning eyes. Hoping that she would repeat what she had said in the first place. Laughing lightly she continued past him. "Never mind, I'm talking nonsense now." Waving it off she continued with him trailing behind her.

He to brushed it off, it was potentially nothing important anyway.

Besides they were traveling now. He could ponder on random events later. Not here and now. The three wolves staring down from the top of a bolder reminding him of that fact. One hard glace is all he gave them, and they returned it right back. The alpha male's ears pined back against his head as his nose lifted to the air.

He knew.

Farkas pulled Marina into his side covering her mouth silencing her yelp. Her hands clutched around his arm as he removed it from her mouth to rest around her waist. The growing pack of wolves followed from the top of the hill curiously wondering just who had trespassed on their territory. The wolf not-wolf kept in their sight the entire time.

"Farkas?" She whispered leaning forward to get a good glimpse of the pack following after them. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gasped.

"Stay close to me." He knew if his scent overpowered hers, the chance the wolves would leave them be even greater.

He didn't want to hurt them if he didn't have to, but if they chose to attack there would be no room for second thoughts. He heard their paws come to a pattering stop at the small cliff to his side. The alpha let one small howl escape, and waited for Farkas' reply. He only slightly turned his head to see the wolf give a flick of his tail, turn the other direction and vanish into the darkness of the trees.

"What was that about?" She whispered up to the dark haired Nord. Turning she looked to the vacant cliff top seeing nothing in that location.

Fully releasing his hold on her she set into matching his long strides at the same pace. "They were just curious." He shrugged as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rolling her eyes she just nodded her head; he was the Nord who lived his entire life here, he should know best.

"Wait here." He quickly said before taking off at a run and throwing himself up the rocky landscape. Armor and sword rattling loudly as he climbed. Marina was sure if he were trying to sneak up on someone, that little element of surprise was already long lost.

Folding her arms against her chest she waited, and waited... waited some more. Just where had that man gone to this time? Had he just decided to up and ditch her after coming this far, or was it something else.

_Perhaps he needed to relieve himself?..._ The thought quickly brought a blush to her face. Shaking her head she tried to think of something different. Turning her attention to an elk she watched it graze at some distance. So long as she stayed perfectly still it wouldn't even notice her and continue on with it's peaceful existence.

She soon lost interest in the animal, and scanned about the area again. She could hear water rushing not to far away,it had to be the river flowing through the valley near by.

Just what was Farkas doing... There her thoughts returned to the man again. And her mind quickly turned to what Ria had been talking to her about the previous night.

She was alone. With Farkas. Once again.

Cursing Ria under her breath she leaned back against the small mountain. Her face began to quickly attempt to outmatch her hair in color once again. If Farkas saw her there would be no denying the simple fact that she was going to end up staring. He would quite possibly just be confused, and concerned that the chill in the air was getting to her. Hopefully, that's what he would think.

_Gods, I've never acted like this before! _She covered her cheeks with leather covered hands. She needed to pull herself together before he returned, if he returned. Rolling her eyes she dismissed that thought. _Since when have I been so embarrassed by a man... _Narrowing her eyes she sighed. _Since when have I spent so much time with a man in the first place... _

She slid down to sit at the edge of the road, continuing her mental argument. She wasn't sure if she liked it, recent events not withstanding, or if it just irritated her to no end.

Marina thought he was an imbecile, but held some kind of ancient wisdom at the same time. He was a giant brute, but at the same time insufferably sweet. She felt her lips tug slightly until she could no longer contain it. She thought her face would crack under the grin.

The longer she thought about it the sillier she thought herself. But she liked the weird pull at her heart. Sighing heavily she needed to pull herself together. If he saw her like that, he would think she finally cracked under the pressure and weight placed on her.

_There sat the dragonborn, grinning like an insane lunatic... _As funny as she thought it was, she knew he wouldn't find it so humorous.

"What are you staring at? Let's go." She jumped surprised that he had snuck up on her so quietly. From the way he had left she assumed that she would have long sense heard him. His giant hand nearly blocked her entire field of vision as he held it down to her. More daintily than she intended she placed her hand in his.

Effortlessly, he pulled her to her feet, and continued onward. Farther down the road she could see two weather beaten tower luming in the distance. A bridge connected the two over the roaring river below.

"Keep your eyes forward." Farkas reminded her again as she stared on at the towers as they passed. Doing as she was ordered her eyes snapped ahead.

* * *

><p>After several hours of walking, Farkas had finally decided it was time to rest. Marina gladly obliged and fell onto her back panting heavily from the day long hike. She had never walked so far and long in her life. Even the trip to BleakFalls Barrow wasn't anything like this, nor as long. And by what Farkas had said they were no where near Ivarstead. There was still at least another day and and a half of walking.<p>

Farkas himself could have kept going, but the look on Marina's face made him stop. He couldn't push her any farther, but she hadn't complained once. They both had nibbled on dried meats and cheeses as they walked. And barely said another word to the other. They were content to keep their thoughts to themselves as they journeyed.

And what a journey it was turning out to become.

Once Farkas had the fire started he relaxed himself, letting his sore muscles stretch out and loosen up. Cracking his back he leaned against the rock behind him, and began sharpening his sword for lack of anything better to do.

"What do you know about the Grey-Beards?" Marina asked sleepily staring up at the star lit sky though half lidded eyes. She folded her hands on her stomach waiting for a reply other than the scraping of his sword.

"Only that I've never seen them come from the mountain." Stories floated around, each differing with the area they were told. Some said they were immortal monks, others said they could kill a man with just one word, and others said they were just crazy old coots living together. All Nords respected the monks even if they knew nothing about them. The outsiders though had different opinions on the old men.

Marina closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Farkas."

"Yes?"

"Would it be bad... If I said that I'm afraid." She whispered hoping that he may not have heard her speaking. He just sat in silence waiting for her to elaborate on what she was 'afraid' of. Her eyes opened slowly again, and she watched as the stars remained stationary and immoveable. She reached a hand upward to the sky, blocking out her view of the bright lights behind it.

They were permanent ageless beacons of hope. Lights to guide those who were lost in the darkness.

Letting her hand fall limply to her side she simply lay motionless. "Why me? Wouldn't someone else be better suited for this... to be Dragonborn." She mused. "Someone like you."

"You're afraid of failure?" He stabbed his sword in the ground and stood. He saw her head nod as his answer. It only took him two long strides to stand beside her, and kneel down. "Don't be. I'm right here, and I will remain." He promised.

She leaned up on her arms staring him right in the eyes. How could something so simple give her so much confidence?

"Someone up there," He nodded his head up to the sky. "thought that you would be the savior of us all. I can see it in you as well. And soon, all of Skyrim will be witness to it." He clenched his fist tightly before him empathizing his point. If he could lend just an ounce of his strength to keep her going, he would give everything.

And he was right, people were going to be counting on her. Families with children, wives and husbands. His little speech instilled as much courage as fear. But those who came before her and fought had to be afraid, afraid of what would happen to them if they succeeded or worse yet if they were to fail. But they went out anyway, bravery wasn't having no fear, but going on despite the danger.

Smiling widely at him she sat up fully. His confidence in her was all she needed to keep going. The long journey wouldn't feel lonely with him by her side. His promise and confidence meant more to her than anything.

"Thank you." He nodded his head, a small smug smile on his face.

He hadn't moved, just continued to kneel beside her. She thought he wouldn't move unless he was told to, but Marina didn't want him to go back to his spot on the other side of the camp. She wanted him right where he was, right where he promised he would stay. Beside her.

She watched from under her lashes as his face relaxed into a more neutral expression. His Adams-apple rise quickly in his throat. Her own heart felt like it jumped into her throat as he leaned down toward her. She felt his hand rest beside her on the ground as he loomed over her. The cold leather of his other hand rested on her cheek, covering her ear and most of the back of her head.

Both knew they needed this to end, but neither wanted to say the words. Both became increasingly aware of the others closeness as their breath hit one another. If she asked him to, he would pull back and beg for her forgiveness, but she was silent. His lips ghosted over hers so gently she didn't think it would be possible for him.

His stubble scratched and poked against her smooth skin, but she found she liked it. Far more than she should. The chaste kiss was broken abruptly and Farkas leaned back removing his hand from her. He knew he shouldn't have done it, he must have caused the teetering friendship between the two to break. Now it would be imposable to repair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered beginning to stand. Her hand on his arm stopped him, and he looked down at her hopefully.

She knew now that Ria was right. He was a good man. One that she was hopelessly falling for.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for sugary sweet fluffyness! Derp, hope I didn't rush it... <strong>


	11. High Hrothgar

CHAPTER 11: HIGH HROTHGAR

"We shouldn't do this."

"We can't do this."

They looked away from each other and at the dark tree line in the distance. Marina and Farkas both gave a heavy sigh refusing to look at the other.

"We shouldn't..." Farkas whispered sitting down with his back to Marina. She gave a low sound that could barely be understood as an agreement. "Rest, I will take watch." He stood quickly trying to put as much distance between himself and the awkward situation he had made.

In a huff Marina flopped on the ground and curled up on her side. She had agreed with him, she had said 'no', but it hurt far more than she expected. Trying as hard as she could she tried to tell herself that she barely even liked him, barely knew him, but found herself giving her uncertainties doubts.

How she wished that she came to Skyrim under different pretenses. Fate certainly had given her a bitter nip in the buttocks.

Her fingers traced along her lips just as she was falling into slumber. While Farkas had done the same along his own before covering his eyes with a heavy hand.

* * *

><p>"Farkas?" Marina called into the storm. Wind whipped around her body, snow clinging to her hair and lashes blocking her vision. The cloak around her shoulders snapped loudly at its ends as she crunched onward in the knee deep snow. "Farkas!" She released her cloak in favor of cupping her hands around her mouth.<p>

She couldn't remember where she had last seen him, or when they had gotten separated. Dropping her hands she grabbed at the fur lined leather bringing it around her body. Her teeth clattered together uncontrollably and she clenched her eyes shut for a moment. Hoping that the stinging would stop for just a moment.

The bitter cold chewed through her armor digging its claws straight into her skin and down to her bones. She called weakly one last time, but the call died on her lips.

Who was she calling for? The reason escaped her. _Wasn't I traveling with someone... why would I travel alone here..._

Suddenly she no longer felt the strength to go on, and collapsed in the icy powder. Her body no longer felt the chill of the air rushing straight through her, it was nothing compared to the loneliness.

Opening her eyes she saw a black shadow over her, as it passed by it disturbed the snow and air. Marina clutched her eyes shut again.

"_Lok vah koor!_" A thundering voice shouted, and abruptly the wind stopped. She could feel the ground tremble under her knees. Strong enough that if she were standing would have knocked her to her very position. The being rumbled softly off in the distance, a breezy humming that forced Marina's attention to turn to it.

She couldn't see who, or rather what, it was. Dragon was all she could determine. Its massive figure nearly entirely blocked from her view in a dark silhouette. Unlike the first dragon she encountered, this one didn't send her into a terror stricken state.

"_A__hkrin dovahkiin," _The dragons voice boomed. " _dahmaan hin dez."_

His massive head lifted to stare down his snout, and the snow storm then continued. Erasing his entire being behind a wall of white.

* * *

><p>"Marina..." Farkas rapped loudly on the door for the third time. "We need to leave." He opened the door slowly peaking his head through the door to find her already awake. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring down the wardrobe across from her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and stood.<p>

Gathering her swords and pack she wondered just how many times she had that dream since she left for Ivarstead. How many times had she felt the bitter reality of a dream. Farkas lifted his arm for her to pass blindly under, she looked like she was beginning to become even more restless than himself.

There was nothing he could do to stop it. Once again he was powerless to assist her. Growling under his breath he followed after her out of the inn, and found her standing outside. Just staring listlessly up the mountain. But as he came closer, it wasn't apathy but sheer determination.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Her head lowered to stare at the ground, and she continued forward. Letting her feet take her wherever they pleased. Half of her wanted them to take her far away, to another place, another time. Anywhere but to face reality. But the rest of her knew she needed to go forward in this.

There was no turning back, she was already in to deep. And she had drug Farkas down the path with her.

But there he stubbornly stayed, right where he promised. They were in it together to the end as far as he was concerned. But that was what troubled her the most. Just how far would they go.

"How long before we reach the top?" Her voice finally broke the hour long silence of the trek.

"We should be there before sun down."

Ignoring the stinging in her legs she pushed up the continuing number of steps. Rising and falling around the mountain. They only stopped for brief moments to rest and regain strength. Ice and snow soon began to claim the already tedious landscape. The higher they climbed the worse it became. All sound from civilization had long been a distant memory as the hours slowly ticked by.

Reaching for her flask Marina lifted the steel to her lips to find the water inside already frozen. In a light huff she lidded it and attached it to her waist.

"Here." She took the flask from Farkas to find its contents still very much liquid. Curiously she opened it, and took a long drink only to nearly sputter it out a second later. She hadn't expected him to give her something as hard as the liquor inside.

Patting her chest she breathed deeply trying to adjust to the sting. Farkas could only smile sheepishly, having forgotten to warn her before she took a drink.

"That was a wake up call..." She finally found it in her to laugh again taking a small sip and handed the container back to Farkas.

Farkas shrugged his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Looked like you could use it." He swallowed roughly when she turned to look up at him and smile. Returning it he relaxed his posture. Glad that she was beginning to return to herself. He wanted to ask her why she had been acting so strangely, and what haunted her dreams. But he couldn't bring himself to bother her for fear of her answer.

"It's not you."

His head snapped back down to her, what kind of magic did she use to read his mind? Or could he just be that obvious, he couldn't figure that out for himself.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude. Thanks for coming with me." She pulled her cloak closer to herself as the air began to drop in temperature. "I must seem so ungrateful."

"Your life's been changed. I understand what you're going through." He rubbed at his stubbled chin trying to figure out anything else to keep her talking.

"Really?" Sighing she began to speak under her breath. "I doubt that." While she appreciated his sentiments, how could he really know what she was going through. Even as a child her dreams had been morbid and filled with fear. And now that fear was brought to life. Now her dreams had only began to become worse and even more vague.

Pulling her to a stop he sat down against the rocks. "I don't know if what we went through is exactly the same. But I know how you feel."

She sat beside him urging him to explain with a pair of wide eyes. Eager to know just a small bit of information about the man. His own eyes darted around the blank landscape searching for anything to focus on, but came up with nothing.

He chewed around on his words, unwilling to let them come forth. Under oath not to let his secret be known. Then she really would hate him.

"Are you alright?" She asked worry seeping through her voice as his face paled several shades lighter.

"Yes."

Giving a yawn she stood stretching her arms above her head. She had thought he wanted to tell her about himself, but in the end nothing came up. She didn't push him on it, it wasn't her right to pry on his past. But if it was so bad, she was in no condition to judge.

Before the two had time to go back to their respectful clumsy muteness Farkas was knocked from his feet and sent flying through the air. A shrill roar overpowered Marina's gasp as a large hand wrapped around her throat, slamming her body into the snow and ice covered rocks.

The edges of her vision grew dark and red. She felt the warmth of breath on her face, and a thick line of moisture fall onto her cheek. Her eyes finally turned to see the giant Ice Troll looming down over her, several pairs of beady black eyes reflecting her face back to her.

What shocked her most was the lack of fear reflected from her own.

Freeing one arm in from under herself her sword was drawn in a strange angle. The Troll swatted at the steel weapon as though it were a fly, knocking it from her grasp easily. It's face drew down closer, and gave another roar sending saliva spraying across her face.

Another roar and the beast looked away for a moment, forgetting the woman under it's grasp. Clumsily it released his hold in favor of his severed arm. It threw it's head back howling in pain, clutching at the dangling limb.

"Are you hurt?" Farkas asked spitting a mouth full of his own blood to the stained ground.

Wincing Marina rubbed at her head giving it a light shake. "I'm fine." She pulled her remaining sword free, and knelt just behind Farkas. Risking a glance down at her he found her eyes already beginning to change shades.

His shoulders lowered as she rose from the ground, her teeth bared in a malicious smirk.

The troll charged with rage blinding his miniscule thoughts.

Farkas was ready to drive his sword through the beasts very heart, but paused breifly.

"_Fus_!" The frost troll stumbled backwards until he finally fell to his knees. The strange force nearly knocked even Farkas over from where he stood. Before the troll could regain his sense of balance a set of swords sliced through its thick hide. One from Farkas and the other from Marina.

After the shock faded Farkas wrenched his sword free, and the beast fell to the snow and rocks in a lifeless thud. "What was that?"

Marina mumbled to herself before having a sadistic smile spread across her lips, and her eyes widen, her slit pupils drew closer together in a thin black line. Her shoulders shook lightly as though she were laughing.

Needless to say, it scared Farkas.

Before it went on, and he would interrupt. Her sword fell to the ground, and she stopped herself by placing her hands over her face.

"What's wrong with me!" Backing away from the still fresh corpse she fell to her knees. Sobbing openly into her hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this..." His heart very nearly stopped with her words. Refitting his sword against his back he bent down, placing a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Lille-"

"**Don't touch me**!" She flew into a rage, sending Farkas to the ground as she pined him under her. Her eyes wide and feral stared straight through him into his very being. Her lip twitched as it curled up in her snarl.

"Marina..." Farkas cleared his throat patently waiting for her to regain her senses. Her chest heaved dramatically with each deep breath she took in through her nose. "Shor's bones girl, pull yourself together."

In one fluid movement Farkas flipped her over and easily overpowered her. His first thoughts would be that she would lash out against him, but she simply let her body go limp. A shaky breath escaped her as her eyes fluttered shut.

"...you're right..." He stood and assisted her as she regained what little of herself she could. He reached out one last time, hoping to give her some comfort of any form, but she pulled away sending an icy glare up at him. It faded quickly, and she dashed away from him retrieving her swords.

She fully expected their journey together to end right there. She felt depressed, angry, regretful, confused, and alone. He was going to leave down the mountain while she continued forward. Nothing she could do would repair the distrust she had placed on his ever kind heart.

She had once thought she had a kind heart. She only wanted to help others by healing their wounds, but now it seemed her fantasy world was over. Dragonborn, that is what she had to become. It is what she is, and no amount of daydreaming would change it.

Farkas _almost _turned back toward Jorrvaskr, _almost _broke his promise to Marina to remain at her side, he _almost _lost faith in her.

Raking a hand through his hair he watched his breath leave in a puff of smoke from his nostrils. His eyes turned down to his feet, already several yards in the opposite direction, heading down the mountain. His feet crunched to a stop as he turned back finding Marina's scattered footprints in the snow. Already beginning to fade away due to fresh powder piling over them. Nearly hiding her existence from the world.

He couldn't let her walk this path alone. They started this together, and he would be damned to Oblivion if he would let it end like this.

This was _their _journey, and they would face it together.

Once he finally caught up to her she was sitting on the steps to the temple. Her head resting against the rough cold stone stair case.

She didn't want to continue any longer. It was all just to useless, and no point to it. She was to weak in both body and mind.

"Ahem."

Her eyes lazily opened to stare at the giant hand in front of her face, and her head snapped up to quickly identify the owner of such a monstrous hand.

"I'm still here."

Her lips parted as though she wanted to reply to him, but she couldn't find the words. Her nose crinkled up as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Farkas!" She was on her feet before he knew what hit him she was latched around his waist. Clutching at his cold steel armor in a feeble attempt to keep on her own legs.

He had long sense decided that he would lend his strength to her if she needed it. He would be her weapon and pillar of support. Her shield and anything else she needed him as.

She stuttered apologies to him, slurred thanks and muddled over the rest of her unintelligible speech.

He only held her close in a cage of pure strength and warmth.

"Hey, don't freeze to my armor." He joked running a hand through her short hair. A choked laugh escaped roughly from her as she leaned away slightly to rub the already freezing tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Don't want to face the Gray-Beards all red in the face now do you?"

Giving a low sad chuckle she shook her head. "No." She sniffled and took a deep shaking breath before resting her head against his chest plate again. "I'm ready." She said as they broke apart and faced the tall stone doors of High Hrothgar. Her lips set into a thin line. "I can do this."

Wordlessly they began climbing the last few steps and both gave the heavy doors a push open.

Taking slow steps inside the short entry way the doors seemed to close of their own accord. Leaving a loud reverberating bang to echo in the sparely decorated room. Both Farkas and Marina turned to the side to look at the doors, and turned around to find an older man standing where it was once empty.

His shadowed gaze rested on Farkas. "So, the Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age?" Farkas crossed his arms against his chest and continued to block Marina from the other mans view. "Step forward child." His head lowered as he looked past the bulk of the Nord.

Marina walked around Farkas, keeping her head down unsure if she should be making eye contact with the man. Her eyes flicked up several times before they settled on his kindly grandfather like face. He smiled brightly at her from under his hood.

"You called for me. And I came." She tried to keep her voice steady, and keep it from shaking and showing her uncertainty. "I've been called Dragonborn, I want to know what it means."

His smile lessened. "In time child. First let us see if you truly have the gift." Her brow furrowed in confusion. Hadn't he been the one to call her in the first place, and now he acted as though she fabricated the entire event? "Let us taste of your voice."

She shook her head not understanding what he was meaning. Then something in her memories triggered. The troll from earlier. She looked to the ground as though it held the answers to all of life's questions.

That troll had been knocked to the ground, because she yelled at it. _What did I say then...? _She clenched her teeth down on her lower lip trying to remember. It was on the tip of her tongue, yelling at her in a vein attempt to click in her mind.

Vaguely she registered hearing the slink of metal behind her just before she was pushed forward.

"Farkas!" She stumbled but regained her balance as he held his sword in a position that would cleave her in two. "What are you doing!" She whimpered out.

He took a few steps forward raising his sword higher preparing to bring it down with as much force as he could. Her eyes widened in fear and betrayal.

"_Fus!_" The word came out effortlessly and without thought. Farkas' sword clattered to the ground loudly, and him equally as nosily onto his backside. Farkas shook his head trying to rid himself of the dizzing feeling.

"Sorry if I scared you." He whispered from the ground and smiled childishly. She turned from him in a huff to find more than just the one elderly man standing there watching them. All but the first man she had seen bowed their heads causing her to forget her aggravation at being tricked by her friend.

"So, it is you Dragonborn. We welcome you to High Hrothgar." Then he to bowed causing Marina to turn red up to her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope everyone enjoyed. And if anyone's wondering Marina is developing a bit of a bipolar disorder and obviously depression. ... god she's going to end up insane by the time I'm through with her ... I'm evil to my OCs...Remember to review peoples, yall slackin off there :P<br>**


	12. Way of the Voice

**I am so sorry for the long delay on this chapter, please forgive me. I'm trying to figure out exactly what I want to happen.**

CHAPTER 12: WAY OF THE VOICE

To say Farkas was furious would be an understatement. Just moments after the Grey-Beards took Marina in as the Dragonborn he hadn't spoken to her. Arngeir told him she needed to quickly learn to control her voice. And had promised him it wouldn't take long, but that was days ago.

He had seen her training, but she never looked his way. Even now, training off to himself in the courtyard he could see her. _Meditating. _It looked pointless to him, just sitting there doing nothing. She needed physical training as well.

He was her teacher and mentor first. Before they came along, and before she found out what destiny had already planed for her.

She knew he was upset, it wasn't hard to miss. He was far to easy to read. Marina found it quite cute and sad at the same time.

"Focus, Dragonborn." Arngeir said sternly from her left. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before trying to return to her task. She tried to drown out her friend on the other side of the courtyard, but found she couldn't. She cracked one eye open trying to locate Farkas as quickly as she could. He was still training with his giant broad sword swinging it around effortlessly. She studied how he spun around blocking an imaginary enemy and striking them down before moving onto another.

"Ouch!" Arngeir smacked her across the back of the head for farther leaving her intended training.

"Must we go over this again child?" Marina scratched at the back of her head and lowered it to the blanket she knelt on.

"No sir." Arngeir stood from his spot and began walking over the the obviously agitated Nord. He had a few short and quick words with Farkas, and the other man growled loudly enough for Marina to hear.

"You have been a distraction long enough."

"I have yet to see you do any kind of training with her. All I've seen is a bunch of sitting around and reading." He barked back. "What good is that going to do!"

"Training is more than just brute force boy."

Farkas' lip twitched as he tried to find some way to retort. He half hazardly latched his sword to his back and stalked back to the temple. Marina watched the entire exchange in forced muteness. Arngeir shook his head not liking the way the he had been disrespected.

When Farkas passed by her she lowered her eyes, acting as though he didn't exist.

"Let's go Lille." He was her trainer, now was his time to spend honing her skills. He only waited until Arngeir sat back down beside her and they went back into their useless peaceful trance. He growled again and went inside to find some way to cause as much trouble as he could.

"It is for the best child." Marina heard the elderly man say beside her, she knew that his words were true, but she just couldn't believe she was actually doing this to Farkas. She knew she would put Farkas farther in danger the longer he stayed with her. The worst of it would have been from her, she was the most dangerous one. Not the dragons themselves.

He trusted her, and his trust would get him killed.

"Arngeir, will I lose my own mind... the longer this goes on?"

Sighing the Grey-Beard gave up on the meditation for the time being. He had already made it clear about what it meant to be Dragonborn, but it was obvious he would need to repeat himself. "That is entirely up to you. You must learn to control the dragon inside of you, or let it take control."

"To give up worldly possessions and emotions will not kill you child." It would not kill her, but it tore her heart in two. "Stop crying you are Dragonborn. You are strong, and you will not falter." He ended their one sided conversation, and continued his continuously interrupted meditation expecting her to do the same.

Once she finally was able to focus everything came clearly to her. Words and memories that she knew she couldn't have possibly have known on her own.

After she was released to relax Farkas pulled her by the arm and hid themselves behind one of the many thick stone walls. "Why do you avoid me?"

Her eyes dropped to the side and she debated on just walking around him and going to her bed roll. "I'm not." She settled on shrugging a shoulder. The hand around her arm tightened.

"Then look at me." Her eyes flicked up briefly to his chin and then away to a spot past him.

Placing a hand on his arm she pushed him away. The gesture was light enough to have been seen as a pat on the arm, but strong enough to get her point across. He released his hold as she took a few steps away from him. Her shoulders were squared and her head held up high.

"Maybe, you should take this as my resignation from the Companions." She couldn't do both, it was one or the other. And the Grey-Beards had won out as soon as she had entered. No longer could she go on with the friendly but aggressive bunch of warriors.

"You sayin' this because they told you to?" He crossed his arms squaring his own shoulders.

"I'm doing what's right." Clenching her teeth and hands she stared down the wall across from herself. Figuratively placing it between herself and her closest friend.

He was silent for a good while chewing over his own words and thoughts before he settled on. "What would that be then?" Marina's head jerked to the side slightly barely able to catch a glimpse of the man. "You run off now you're going to get yourself killed."

She knew he was right, and she didn't have time for the proper training that the Grey-Beards wanted to give her. The only reason she had learned what she had so far was because of the dragon blood running through her veins. Pure instinct could only take her so far in battle. Against an opponent who was centuries older than her would easily be able to out smart her.

The first dragon had been pure luck. It hadn't known she was the Dragonborn, but now they all had to know she was out there.

"If you keep following me, you're going to be killed." She clenched her teeth turning to face him. "I'm dangerous to be around Farkas. This is my problem to deal with, not yours."

In one quick stride he stood behind her grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around to face him. "Your problem? We started this together, and that's how we end it."

"Are you dim-witted! Can you not see how much danger I'm going to put you through!"

"Maybe I am, but I'm not letting you do this alone!" He barked back shaking her roughly a few times. "Have some faith in me!" He released her arms in favor of her face, gentle but yet forceful at the same time.

"Please, just go back to Jorrvaskr." She pleaded on the verge of tears. Her own hands grasp at his own. Marina didn't want to be the cause of his death. The guilt that would cause would shatter her mind wholly. She knew fully that he would never heed her request. His stubborn Nord pride would never let him back down from a threat.

Her own selfishness wanted that. She wanted him to stay beside her, even if it meant he would be in constant danger.

"I can't do that." He said just before he leaned down capturing her lips under his own. It wasn't nearly as chaste as the first, no where near it. Desperate and full of need. He knew he wanted her as much as she to him. There was no denying that fact any longer. The blood of the wolf demanded she become his, while her own blood demanded much the same.

Her hands traveled down his arms to grab onto his shoulders, and began forcing him backwards into the nearest wall. Neither wanted to seem the weaker of their power struggle. She knew ever since her first break down with the Companions he was the dominate, but she still continued to fight for that position.

She was soon twisted around stumbling backwards trying to regain her balance as he clambered attached to her. Both vaguely registered hearing a pot fall over and loudly crash against the floor. Neither cared at all.

He bit at her lips with faintly elongated and pointed teeth. Careful not to harm and cause them to bleed.

* * *

><p>The Argonian moved swiftly out of the pair of Nords way as they entered The Bee and Barb. He held his broom close as if to use it against the heavily armed men, and his tail flicked back and forth anxiously. He watched them move to a table passing by the thick crowd inside the inn's tavern.<p>

They sat down quietly, not even motioning for the lizard to take their order.

Each man wore tight leather, black as night with hoods covering their faces casting terrifying shadows over their eyes. Talen-Jei began sweeping around the odd pair, keeping his head cast down, but tried to overhear their hushed conversation in the crowded room.

"Do what you must, lad." The man said pushing a small pouch of something to the other. He took the offering stashing it in his armor away from prying eyes.

The man who had taken the pouch lifted his head. Slowly he opened his eyes revealing a strangeness within them. Twin gashes over each eye could barely be seen under the dark hood, but it caused the Argonian to give a gulp of surprise.

"Take Frost, you'll need the swiftest steed in all Skyrim if you want to make it there in time."

The blind male simply nodded his head giving the other a warriors salute placing his fist to his heart.

"Your visions have never failed us, Bjorg. Don't start now." The two stood and walked to the bar ordering a mug of cheapest ale they could afford. The two turned back throwing silent eyes at Talen-Jei. The Argonian jumped up and turned around humming a tune to himself. He wasn't listening to anything, he had heard absolutely nothing!

* * *

><p>There was a scream, and then dead silence. A little girl laughed, it echoed through the emptiness as she skipped out from behind a house. Her black as night eyes danced in mirth as she gripped a blood stained dagger.<p>

Behind her walked another. The Khajiit shouldered her bow, and she walked without her arrows making so much as a single sound.

"The fun is just beginning." The little girl laughed showing a pair of fangs. The Khajiit placed her hand on the girls shoulder as the two walked down the empty street. Leaving the dead body for the guard to find at sunrise. Anyone who got in their way now would meet the same fate. They began leaving the small quiet town of Riverwood.

"Yes..." The tall feline woman gave a soft roar of an answer.

"Murder!" They heard a call, the body had been found sooner than expected. The little girl stopped and turned around, her evil eyes dancing in her own amusement. The cat too turned, her face was expressionless as her ears pined back against her head. "The Dark Brotherhood has returned!"

The child's grin grew wider. Yes, the Dark Brotherhood had began to climb back from the ashes. Darkness was about to swallow even the sun itself.


End file.
